Next Generation
by etiger1995
Summary: young Jaden Hinata has grown up in a world where digimon and humans exist in harmony, but soon strange things start happening, digimon attack humans. the events in this story take place 25 years after the end of digimon adventure 02. Put on Hold.
1. The Future Looks Bright

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon only the oc's in this story

* * *

chapter1: The future looks bright!

* * *

The streets of Obadiah remained quiet as a young boy walked threw them he walked slowly, allowing his gaze to travel from building to building. He had dark green eyes, dark brown almost black messy hair, his skin was naturally tanned, and he wore a digital crest that looked like a crystal blue skull. He wore a black t-shirt with two red claw marks crossing in the shape of an "X" under a gray hoddie sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a plain black backpack. Walking next to him was a waist high dark yellow lizard like digimon with multiple blue stripes lining his back and arms.

"It's pretty cold out, huh Agumon?" The boy kept moving his gaze from place to place. It was late fall and the whole city was getting ready for the first snow storm of the year, this one was going to be extremely bad. The only reason he was out of the house at this point in time was so he could get a few things from the store, just to last his family till the storm was over.

"yeah, why couldn't your father and Black WarGreymon, or your mother and Victory Greymon do this for us, Jaden?" Agumon simply looked up at his partner then at his tamers backpack, which was now wiggling.

"Well Agumon it doesn't mater now, we already got everything they asked for" Jaden gave a sigh and threw his arms behind his head. Jaden completely ignored his wriggling book bag, although he knew it was moving. After a moment or two he finally slowly slipped his back pack off his back and set it gently on the ground. He quickly unzipped the bag and pulled out a small squirming wight and purple digimon with large ears and three red triangles marked on his head.

"Calumon, did you eat all the food we just bought?" Jaden gave the small digimon a disapproving look before looking threw the backpack. Everything was still there, the only thing that had even been touched was a loaf of bread, which was a little flattened from Calumon siting on it.

"If you weren't hungry then why were you moving around like that?"Agumon scratched his head being careful with his claws.

"I wanted out, it was getting hot in there" Calumon clapped his tinny hands together and started to dance in a little circle.

"your lucky you have fur" Agumon said rubbing his arms with his hands, remembering how cold he was, wishing he could be a Gabumon. All three started to laugh.

"hey! You aren't you Jaden Hinata" a large boy asked walking out from behind an ally, fallowed by a group of five other boys, each had their partner next to them.

"yes that would be me, could I ask why you wanted to find me?" Jaden gave a smile, he already knew just what they would say. He put Calumon gently on his shoulder and waited for the boys to answer his question.

"Well so far you Obadiah's intermediate champion, but we think that you couldn't beat all of us" the boy snapped his fingers and his partner appeared. His partner was a large golden reptilian who's back was covered in spikes. He was Tortomon.

Jaden wasn't even paying attention to his challengers he was only thinking of how the last city tournament went. The tournaments were divided into three different groups intermediate, adults, and digidestand. It was divided into the different groups due to digivolution restrictions given to digimon who lived in the human world with their partners. The first of the restrictions was that a digimon couldn't digivolve past champion until their tamer was 18 or older, the second being that normal citizens could only digivolve to the ultimate level, and the third being to digivolve to mega you must be or have been a digidestand. Jaden had won the tournament with no troubles not even having to use his specialty.

He shook his head to bring himself back to the present. He looked over the six digimon Tortomon, Tyrannomon, Allomon, Icemon, Monochromon, and Golemon. All six of them seemed like a they had been poorly trained. "Maybe" he though "maybe the would be a challenge when the fought as a team.

"Agumon?" Jaden looked down at his rookie digimon. "you think they would be a challenge?"

"Not really, but it could be fun" Agumon looked them over and gave a joyful node. "I could use a good fight anyways, but which champion form should I take?" he looked up at Jaden for a moment. Jaden shrugged his shoulders. Both of them looked at Calumon.

"I want." Calumon paused and put his paw to his mouth. "I want GeoGreymon" Calumon gave a peppy jump as he declared his choice.

"Okay then lets make it happen" Jaden rummaged threw his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small black device that looked like a modern day smart phone with small array of buttons located under the screen, and a crystal blue skull printed on the back, and a bright red "D" printed above the screen. He quickly clicked an icon on the screen that resembled Calumon's head mark. Calumon's make instantly began to glow a feint red. A picture of Jaden's Agumon appeared on the screen of the device, with five other pictures branching off Agumon's, Jaden touched the third branch and looked up.

"Lets go!" Agumon yelled as a golden light surrounded his body, as the light dimmed Jaden got a good look at Agumon's new form. He was now a large yellow orange dinosaur with blue stripes trailing down his back and legs, he was also now wearing a large skull helmet, and two red armbands around his hands. "GeoGreymon!" Agumon yelled his new name at the challengers. Without a second thought the tamer with Icemon, and the tamer with Monochromon ran back into the ally.

"You don't scare us!" Tyrannomon said in a gruff voice. Tyrannomon charged toward GeoGreymon without hesitation, Geo jumped to the side seconds before Tyrannomon would have impacted causing the clunky red dinosaur to trip and fall. Before Geo had a chance to attack the fallen digimon, a second on of his challengers, Golemon, jumped into the air behind Geo attempting pound GeoGreymon into the ground. GeoGreymon grabbed Golemon's arms before the hit could land, Geo immediately after grabbing Golemon's arms threw him straight into the Tyrannomon who had just been able to pull himself off the ground.

"two down, two to go" GeoGreymon's tone was completely and utterly bored. Allomon and Tortomon were both almost too afraid to attack, but both wanted to show that they could beat the intermediate champion, so both after a moment of hesitation charged forward, each getting ready to use their main attack.

"Spinning Body Blow!" Tortomon exclaimed ducking into his shell. The shell began spinning towards Geo with surprising speed, each of the spikes on the tortoise digimon's back began growing. GeoGreymon tensed waiting for the shell to impact, once it did GeoGreymon began to wait.

"Dino Burst!" Allomon screamed as a stream of fire shot from his mouth. This was just what Geo had been waiting for, he jumped into the air causing Tortomon to go spinning into the fire and into Allomon. Both digimon were down, and weren't going to getting up for a few minuets.

"and the winner is GeoGreymon" A man in a nice business suit said stepping out of a limousine. Instantly Jaden knew who it was.

"uncle Tai!" Jaden yelled to the man. Jaden instantly ran up to the older man, this man was the former leader of the Japanese digidestand, and was now a diplomat between the human and digital worlds, Taichi,or Tai, Kamiya.. Standing behind him was a human sized digimon wearing gold and silver armor, this was his partner WarGreymon.

"that wasn't really a fight" Tai said simply. Jaden gave him a strange look. "that was more like a slaughter. GeoGreymon didn't take a single bit of damage."

"yeah but do you mind giving us a ride, as soon as Geo turns back to Agumon he's going to start complaining about being cold again." Jaden pointed towards the large dragon digimon who was helping wake up the fainted digimon he was fighting a matter of seconds ago.

"of course we could, I of all people, know what a whiny Agumon could be like." Tai said with a smile. "I think that X virus he has adds too it, don't you" Jaden nodded as GeoGreymon walked back. The light of digivolution glowed around him again for a briefly comparing to how long it took for him to digivolve, he was yet again the small yellow lizard digimon he was a few minuets ago.

* * *

Well I decided to go ahead and get my new story started, if you haven't read my previous story then I will worn you that you need to read my story "digimon: return of darkness" and NovelistOfTheSky's stories "Trial and error", and "Ride the lightning" to understand everything. (warning the beginning of return of darkness was not very well written and it dose get better as the story progresses).Chapters In this story will get longer. I do need some Oc's for this story, please submit in the reviews.


	2. Returning Home

Hey guys sorry this took so long to get up, sorry about how short it is also, i've been having some "real life" issues lately. I'll still need more Oc's too by the way. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Home sweet home

* * *

Jaden gave a sigh as he entered the small elevator that would take him and his digimon to their apartment. There was nothing fancy about about the elevator, it was simply a small tan room with a control panel next to the to a large silver sliding doors, and a rail running around the inside.

Jaden quickly went to the side of the elevator and pushed a few keys on the control panel. The elevator gave a squeak of disapproval before creaking upwards slowly to their destined floor. After a moment of listening to the squeaking pulleys above the elevator came to a halt and the metal doors slide open.

"Will you shut up!" an old man wearing a white business suit entered the elevator. The man was balding and had crystal blue eyes. Standing next to him was a large white bear made of snow. This was one of Jaden's many neighbors, Mr. Clark Black, one of his least favorites.

"Not until you admit that summer is better!" A second man wearing a black business suit fallowed after him. Unlike Mr. Black this man had a full head of gray hair, and had chocolate brown eyes. Fallowing after him was a large manlike digimon who's entire body was engulfed in flames. This was man was just as hated as Mr. Black, his name was Mr. Bruce White, Mr. Black's rival. These two men were always at eachother's throats, they argued over anything they could, even something as meaningless as which season was best.

"Jaden!" Mr. Black yelled quickly. "Finally a reasonable voice to be heard! Could you please tell this nincompoop winter is better than summer!" Mr. Black had always called him the voice of reason in his fights with Mr. White.

"He will not!" Mr. White interjected. "Jaden is smart enough to enjoy summer, more than this puke of a season!" he said the last bit under his breath just loud enough that Mr. Black could hear it.

"Actually, I would prefer spring, or fall!" Jaden said making his way towards the door to the elevator. Agumon had already made his way to the door and was holding it for his tamer, Calumon sat on his head with a "hurry and get out" look on his face.

"See! Spring is closer to summer than it is to winter!" Mr. White yelled holding his hand in the air, his partner, Meramon, gave a laugh.

"He also said fall! Which is closer to winter!" Mr. Black whined back, smashing his fist in his other hand, his partner, Frigimon, got in a fighting stance. Meramon did the same.

Jaden ducked quickly out of the elevator and into the hall. He gave another sigh as the door slid shut on the two feuding men. He gave questioning look to his partners, both simply shook their heads as a reply. The trio simply shrugged off the event and set off down the hall.

"guys I'm home" Jaden yelled as he entered the apartment's main hall, which led to every other room in the apartment. He waited a moment for a response then headed to the living room. The room was tan with a entertainment system, a couch, and two recliner chairs near the center of the room, with a long coffee table siting between the chairs and television set. There were pictures of his family hanging on almost every wall.

Almost instinctively Jaden walked to the TV. Just as he had predicted a sticky note was hanging on the screen, it was written in his father's hand writing.

dear Jaden

I've unfortunately been called on another mission. Your mother, is only with me to say good bye. I'm going to be gone for maybe two weeks, I'm with Will, Reaver, and Takuya, and as you can tell we're going to use a jump portal in the digital world to get to FRONTIER. Hope to see you soon. Mom will be home shortly.

ps. Happy 17th birthday (in case I'm not back by next week)

pps. Convinced the sovereigns to give you your new digivolution set/s a year early.

Love, dad.

"I bet I can send him a message on his digivice, before he's in FRONTIER" Jaden whispered to himself, as he tucked the note into his pocket. He turned to leave the room.

"no need, I decided to send him one for you." A boy, a little over two years older than Jaden, stood in the door way to the room. He had medium length blond hair, slightly pail skin, and crystal blue eyes. He wore black shoe's with strangely addicting blue designs, baggy black jeans with a belt, a white t-shirt with green, equally addicting, designs, and a blue hoody with yellow trim, and the sleeves rolled up. On one arm he had a black leather wrist band, on the other he had a sports watch.

"well thanks a lot, Lucas." Jaden rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend.

"I was there when they took off, so I told them goodbye for both of us." Lucas grinned.

"how long have you been here anyways?" Jaden said walking past his friend back to the main hallway. He walked past a few doors and turned into the third room on his right, his bedroom. His bedroom was a small room only capable of holding a small bed with black blankets and pillows, and a small wooden computer desk.

"about an hour." Lucas replied fallowing his younger friend.

"so where's Corona-" Jaden was cut off by the loud clank of metal pots. Coming from the room opposite from his own. "never mind" Jaden and Lucas ran across the hall into the kitchen. Agumon was laying in a cupboard, under the counter, on the other side of the room. Calumon and a small red-orange lion cub digimon sat on the counter to the right side of the room holding their stomachs laughing. Siting in the middle of the kitchen floor was a banana peal, and on the counter in plane sight was a package of ramen noodles.

"I could have seen this coming" Lucas laughed looking from the little dinosaur digimon then to the banana peal that was lying on the floor.

"I should have seen this coming" Jaden said walking to Agumon's aid, being careful to avoid the banana peal. "you know Lucas, you should train Coronamon better" Jaden pushed a few pots off of Agumon.

"I would but you know, he might not be as fun." Lucas gave a grin. Both tamers walked over to the squirming yellow dinosaur, grabbed one of his arms and hoisted him up.

"that was kinda fun!" Agumon smiled at Coronamon. Coronamon and Calumon both laughed. "by the way, Jaden, could you grab me that ramen?" Agumon licked his lips.

"how about I cook it up for you?" Jaden said. Calumon floated over to Jaden's shoulder, with a small pot in his hand. Lucas took a seat at the table.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while." the aged digidestand Trace said with a smile. He was now 43 years old. He had dark brown hair which had been cut short, and chocolate brown eyes, and had tanned that had darkened from years of working as a digidestand, a runner, and a messenger. He was wearing a brown camouflage sweatshirt with a pair of black combat pants. He held his wife tight, he didn't want to have to leave her on this short of notice.

"yeah, don't worry, I'm going to be fine." Jessie smiled softly at her husband. She was Trace's age, she had silky black hair that now traveled down to the small of her back, crystal blue eyes, skin that was relatively tan. She wore dark blue blouse, and had on a pair of blue jeans. Hanging around her neck was a silver locket.

"it's not you I'm worried about, it's "the champion of Obadiah" that I'm worried about." Trace said happily.

"don't worry, Lucas is with Jaden." Jessie gave a smile. She had always seen Lucas as a great influence, of course she knew that Lucas wasn't perfect, she just had a strange respect for her husband's best friend's apprentice.

"well that makes me feel much better." Trace replied sarcastically. Both tamers looked around themselves. They stood at the foot of a large village with small Japanese styled houses and shops everywhere. Behind Trace stood a arch like machine with many different colored lights blinking, under the arch a swirling red vortex sat, waiting for it's next passanger, this was a "jump portal".

These machines were created after a "small problem", as Trace had put it, involving Will, Trace, Tai, and a few other digidestand that they had befriended over the years, where they had traveled into a different universe which was now called "FRONTIER". FRONTIER was basically the same as their world, except with a lack of digimon, and no digital partners. Every digidestand in this parallel universe had a digital spirit within them, allowing them to become their partner. Jessie had never fully understood the concept, but she excepted it.

"I have to go, the others are waiting on the other side." Trace gave her a quick kiss.

"okay but promise you'll come back safely?"

"Wont make any promises" he gave a smile and walked into the portal. He kept hoping the mission would be quick.


	3. Pretournament

Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Still need more Oc's for the story, maybe even some evil characters. Oh Also, if you read my past story Return of Darkness, or NovelistOfTheSky's stories "Trial and Error" and "Ride the Lightning" (which I highly recommend), or just want an excuse to make an Oc, then we have a bit of a contest going to see who can make us a female Main character for the series we've been putting together, if you want to enter your character the character sheet will be at the bottom!  
Also we've been able to update for a few days now, so I'm back in action!

* * *

"Pre-tournament rounds are coming up soon. The first fight is in twenty minutes." Jaden walked over to the wooden table, two bowls of steaming ramen in his hands, one for himself and one for Lucius. They clanked as he sat them down.

"Yeah, I'm going to be heading down there soon." Lucas paused to slurp up some noodles. "decided to get some practice in before the real thing."

"That figures, I'm just going to wait till I have our new digivolutions." Jaden walked back to the counter and pulled a pair of chopsticks out of a drawer, then took his seat at the table.

Jaden's mind began to wonder. What new digivolutions would he receive, normal ones, strange ones, new digivolutions no one has ever seen? He began to review the ones they could access. Greymon, GeoGreymon, Black Greymon. What did they digivolve into normally, Greymon into Metalgreymon, GeoGreymon into RiseGreymon, and Black Greymon into SkullGreymon. All three would be useful in their own way, each had their own advantages that would help.

"So, you going to use your mega?" Jaden kept his eyes on his bowl. Lucas' mega digimon was amazing, Apollomon. Apollomon was a large red armored digimon, with flowing flaming blond hair, sharp clawed hands, and an orb of fire on his back, who used flames, as hot as the sun, to fight his enemies. Something that Jaden and Agumon couldn't even imagine comparing themselves too.

"Only if we need to." Lucas took a large bite of ramen. "Like Will says 'don't waist your energy'."

Jaden gave a node. And continued eating. Will was a strange guy, not really strange as much as nonsocial. He didn't seem to be around anyone but his wife, Sora, Lucas, Jaden's father, Alex Dowski, and sometimes Jaden. Every now and again the old man would ask Jaden to train with Lucas and himself. Jaden had never done well in the training sessions, but he did good enough by Will's standards to be re-invited.

"I don't think there's going to be anyone you'll need to use Apollomon against, unless you get stuck in the ocean server." Jaden looked up as he finished off the last bit of his noodles. The tournaments used a function called servers, it was a strange program that would generate a random field, using date from the digital world, for the contestants to carry out their battles. Last year Lucas was forced into the mega stage after being placed in the Ocean server, against a Metal Seadramon at that. Lucas had won of course, but with heavy damage on Apollomon.

"Don't even remind me of that." Lucas said pushing his empty bowl to the center of the table. Both boys gave a laugh.

Jaden gave a sigh as Lucas and Coronamon left the apartment. It would get quiet fast with them gone. Soon Agumon would want to watch the pre-tournament battles, Calumon would complain wanting Agumon to play with him, then Jaden's mom would come home with her partner, Victory Greymon. Victory Greymon would then force Agumon to play with Calumon, and take Agumon's position of wanting to watch the fighting.

Everything happened in the exact order as planed, just as it had every year before. They sat watching the fights closely. So far five rounds had gone by, Lucas had called Jaden five minuets before telling him he would be in the 7th fight.

The TV screen flashed quickly as possible not being able to keep up with the fighting digimon, IceDevimon, and and MarineDevimon, a strange match up since they shared some of the same moves, and fighting styles. They were fighting on a glacier floating through the net ocean, nether seemed to show a weakness, and both seemed fairly well suited for the field.

At the moment MarineDevimon had reconciled it's self underwater, probably under the glacier, while IceDevimon was hovering slowly over the water looking down searching for his opponent, in the inky blackness. MarineDevimon shot out of the shadows of the water and griped onto IceDevimon. Both sank into the water leaving no trace of ether digimon. After a long moment data burst from the water, MarineDevimon had won.

* * *

Chris sat silently next to his sister in the waiting room, they would be doing a two on two battle for the 6th round of the pre-torny. He was worried, why wouldn't he be, this was a pre-tournament round, but that doesn't mean it's not important. This would be his first real fight, hopefully Impmon was up for it. Where was impmon? Chris hadn't seen him for almost an hour. Should he go looking for him?

Chris felt something tap his shoulder, he jumped out of his seat and through his hands in the air. Impmon was standing on the metal back of his seat with a bottle of pop in his hands. His sister Grace gave a muffled giggle, her digimon, Candlemon did the same.

"Don't do that Impmon! And Grace stop laughing!" He yelled out of anxiety. He looked Grace over, she was wearing what she was normally wearing, a white lace top with a light blue denim jacket covering it, a pair of navy blue jean leggings, and matching converses. She had pale skin, long blond hare stretching to the small of her back, and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sorry, Chris, I thought you might want this." Impmon snapped the bottle open and gulped down the soda. Chris gave a slight sigh. Impmon through the bottle to Chris once the pop was gone. Chris caught the bottle and gave a second sigh.

"I'm sorry Chris, but it was kinda funny." Grace gave him a warm smile. He sat back down and waited to be called.

He became increasingly nervous as the battle ended. MarineDevimon pulling IceDevimon under the water allowing the water pressure to crush the icy demon.

When were they going to call the next battle? They did make sure it was a two on two fight right? They remembered that Grace and I were on a team right, I don't want to fight Grace? The thoughts bombarded his head, he couldn't think of anything but the fight, how difficult it would be. He stared at a the intercom, and waited.

"CHRIS AND GRACE BEENET, PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM, CHRIS AND GRACE BEENET, PLEASE REPORT TO THE STADIUM." the intercom shook as the voice crashed out it's speakers. Chris stood and walked towards the door leading into the stadium, Grace and the digimon fallowed his lead.

* * *

The stadium's lights glowed on the competitors, each light illuminating every feature on them. The first contestant was a young girl with blond hair and hazel eyes, they had called her Grace. The second from the other side was a boy with black hair and green eyes, he called himself Striker. The third stood out to him, a slim boy with some muscle, pale skin, with ear length black hair, and emerald green eyes. Though his cloths didn't make the impression on Jaden, just a black t-shirt with a white hoody over it, a pair of black jeans, and brown hiking boots. This contestant was Chris. The fourth was the same as the first two, unimpressive to him, black hair and red eyes that contradicted his partners, he called himself Crash.

Jaden was impressed with the digimon though. Grace had Candlemon, Striker had Growlmon, Chris had Impmon, a digimon he was well acquainted with, and Crash had Gururumon. Each digimon was easy to beat, Jaden and Agumon had done it plenty of times before, to each species of digimon.

Each contestant marched to the center of the field. In the center of the field was a small machine that would use the type of each contestant's digimon to determine the field type. Jaden was betting the field would be a dark field to give Impmon an advantage.  
The floor of the stadium began glowing a glorious gold, a small wave of data began making a three dimensional blueprint on the ground, creating the structure for buildings that would soon be littering the stadium. A second wave swept across, causing the blueprint to gain there real appearance. Large buildings, some were dark depressing skyscrapers, some just ominous small buildings. The field had recreated a small digital city, Wire city.

* * *

If you would like to submit a female Digidestined Oc please follow this form.

Name:

age (must be over 16):

nationality and home town:

appearance (good detail):

Background (good detail):

Personality (very good detail):

Special notes (are they a guardian, ex-rouge digidestined, dark digidestined , new type of digidestined?):

Crest/attribute :

Digimon :

personality :

intraining / rookie/champion / ultimate / mega.

NovelistOfTheSky and I look forward to your entries


	4. Tournaments Draw Near!

Hey guys, was planing to get this up yesterday, but had no time, so here's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy.

I still need some Oc's, including entries into for the main female character contest, being hosted by NovelistOfTheSky, Dowski, and Myself. For those of you who wish to enter, please send them to me via PM, character sheet will be at the bottom. Also I highly sujust you read NovelistOfTheSky's stories "Trial and Error" and "Ride the Lighting", and Dowski's story "Child of Life"

Special thanks to Dowski, for creating Alex, for MDThirstin/mat, for creating Reaver, and to Novelist for creating Lucas.

* * *

"You know, I wish I could be home right now." Trace gave a drawn out sigh. FRONTIER was especially cold now. The shadows that night brought, and the sand, that always seemed to fly around the everlasting desert of a world, added a distinct chill to the air, even when sitting in front of the fire it was cold. Back in ADVENTUR, that's what they called Trace's home universe here in FRONTIER, the digital world was never this cold, never coming close. Not to say it was always warm and enjoyable in ADVENUTR, it wasn't unless you were used to the digital world.

"I think we all wish we could be home, Trace." Alex Dowski said. Alex was around the same age as Trace, the only difference was that Alex still looked the way he did when he was eighteen. Still wore the same white shirt with golden stripes that formed a T across his chest, a pair of blue jeans. Still had the same golden eyes and same golden brown hair. Alex was able to keep this form due to the fact that when he was just starting his job as a digidestand he was converted to data, after a harsh battle.

"Yeah, I know it's just...Jaden was going to enter the adult level tournament this year." Trace sighed and leaned back, in an attempt to look up at the stars, the sand sadly blocked out the beautiful balls of fire. "I wanted to cheer him on." he finished simply, still leaning back.

"Agumon will soon be a good opponent." Black Wargreymon sat quietly next to his partner, Trace. Even in the fire light Black Wargreymon managed to hide himself in the darkness, his features were barely visible in the flickering light.

"He would be a good opponent, wouldn't he." NeoFlamedramon smiled at Black Wargreymon. NeoFlamedramon looked like a normal Flamedramon with a lack of armor, two white wings with gold tipped feathers and a baggy white jeans with heavy chains hanging off ether side, also unlike Flamedramon Neo used an array of Ice typed attacks.

Trace looked at the two digimon. Each digimon had more power, more loyalty, and more responsibility than any human he had ever met. Black Wargreymon had been made as a fake digimon to serve MaloMyotismon, a digimon bound on destroying the younger of the Japanese digidestand, only to rebel and help save the digital world. Soon after sacrificing himself he was reborn, due to an extraordinary amount excess data, and was sent into the human world as a real digimon, where he had eventually met Trace, and helped defeat several amazingly powerful digimon with evil intent. NeoFlamedramon was a digimon who had waited his fare share of time for Alex to come and discover him, with the Japanese digidestand Hikari "Kari" Yagami, only for Alex to become injured and be converted to data, after giving up Neo's own champion and mega forms. Soon after Alex and Neo were forced to protect the core of the digital world, and eventually help Trace and Black Wargreymon defeat several dark digimon.

"You guys need to get some rest, you shouldn't complain, you got a free vacation." A tall man with spiky black hair that traveled down to the back of his neck and ocean blue eyes stepped out of the darkness. Reaver. His look had not changed over the years, even with his marriage to Zoe, a member of Trace's old team, who's partner was ZeedGururumon. Still he wore a leather coat over a black t-shirt and lose black jeans. Beelzemon walked behind him closely.

"Come on, Reaver, you can't tell me you don't miss Zoe and Sam?" Trace looked gave his old friend a devilish grin. Samuel, was Reaver and Zoe's son, they called him Sam for short, he acted quite a bit like his parents. He acted as if he were superior to everyone and as though he was the strongest, no mater how many times Jaden had beaten him in digimon battles. Sam surprisingly wasn't partnered up with any version of his parents digimon, he was teamed strangely with Angemon. He just like Jaden, had been promised the digivolution ahead of time, although he wasn't able to access all of his digivolutions.

"Of course I miss them!" Reaver grunted instantly. He had loved his family and no matter how much he hated being around people, he loved being with them, they were just so comforting. "I was ready to see Sam beat your son in the tournament." a smile grew on Reaver's face when he said this.

"Sam couldn't bean Jaden! Not even if Agumon was forced to stay rookie form!" Trace pulled himself up some.

Black Wargreymon gave a slight sigh, before pulling himself back further into the darkness of night. He wasn't about to hear one of Trace's arguments, not this late at night. Trace's arguments, especially the ones with Reaver, were loud enough to raise the dead, let alone inspire digimon around the camp to attack, he would prepare for whatever comes.

The night was clearer the farther from the camp you got, you could see more stars glittering brightly, you could actually see whats in the distance. Around here there wasn't much to see, in the distance to the west were large mountains, to the east this universe's version of the net ocean, to the north was more desert, and to the south was the floating island, the larger digital cities.

He scanned to horizons slowly. The east was clear. The west was clear. The north was clear. But something wars coming towards them from the south. Moving faster than most digimon he'd ever seen. Faster than Milleniumon, but no where near as fast as Omnimon, but still fast. It was humanoid in shape, and defiantly not a natural digimon.

"Trace, you might want to see this!" Black Wargreymon yelled to the fire quickly.

* * *

"Candlemon move! Badaboom!" Impmon swung his arm quickly throwing a red ball of fire at the red dragon digimon, Growlmon. The ball came extremely close to hitting Candlemon, who was lucky enough to duck at the sound of Impmon's voice. Candlemon had learned after a few years of dodging practical jokes. Growlmon wasn't so lucky, the shot hit him directly in the head, although it did minimum damage.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon's expression changed from an angry growl to an evil primitive face. His eyes narrowed, his nose began to flare, and he kept a low growl vibrating constantly out of his mouth. His mouth opened wide and a large ball of flame grew in it, smaller streaks of flame flew off the sides. His entire body lurched forward as the flaming ball was launched. It was heading straight for Impmon.

Pain flew through every inch of his body quickly. His skin was charred, covered with blisters and bruises, and he was in pure pain. His vision was no better, it kept changing from fuzzy squiggles, to pure black, both scared him, and he hated being scared.

The fuzzy squiggles began to clear, pain still keeping the picture from being whole, but he could see Garurumon, he was holding Candlemon down with his right front paw. Growlmon was still in a raging fit, he was taking it out on the buildings around him, instead of the other digimon. A few of which were lying on their sides now, or in their own ruble.

"Candlemon..." Impmon attempted to reach for the little digimon, but to no avail. His arm wouldn't even lift higher than a inch of the ground. Garurumon pushed down harder on Candlemon, turning to look back at Impmon with a grin.

Rage rushed over Impmon, Candlemon didn't dissever that, Candlemon was a good digimon, he hadn't done anything wrong. Impmon was the one who wanted to enter the torny, Chris and Grace, would never have agreed, if not for weeks of begging. He hatted himself for it, he couldn't do anything now, Candlemon would be hurt beyond repair, they would need to go into the digital world to find his egg, and it was all his fault.

A tear rolled down Impmon's face, and a bright light consumed his body. Garurumon flinched away from the light, releasing Candlemon from his grasp. Candlemon instantly hobbled away from the startled wolf digimon.

"Impmon digivolve too..." the light completely engulfed his body, and became increasingly bright. It shifted into a new shape and size adjusting it's self to fit it's new content. Long dark arms, one of which covered in a gaws, midnight black skin, long beaten and battered wings, dark horns protruding from his head, and a read bat-like symbol on his chest. "Devimon." Impmon announced his new name, his voice changed from small and amusing to dark and sinister.

"Touch of Darkness." Devimon threw his arms at the wolf digimon easily hitting his target. Sharp clawed fingers dug into the wolf's hide, nearly breaking the claws, nearly breaking the claws on entrance. Garurumon's eyes became dark suddenly, empty. He wasn't dead, he was very well alive, just hypnotized, paralyzed.

"Darkness claw." Devimon pulled his claws quickly out of Garurumon's skin and slashed at his face leaving purple streaks on down the wolf's muzzle. Garurumon fell sideways, not enough damage to turn him into a digi-egg, just enough to make him faint.

Growlmon looked over, an animalistic face still blocking out his normal look. He had seen Garurumon fall, and now he wanted his turn. His turn to lose.

He charged at Devimon quickly, only to have Devimon dodge to one side and slash at Growlmon's back, missing his target by an inch. Growlmon turned and snorted, charged again this time grabbing Devimon and pining him to the ground. Devimon smiled and clawed easily at Growlmon's face, with his long arms sending him stumbling back.

"Touch of darkness." Devimon stabbed his fingers forward into Growlmon's flesh. Growlmon's eyes did the same that Garurumon's did, darkened, empty. Growlmon fell to his side, just like Garurumon. The fight was over. Devimon won, not the way that most winners did, not by turning the digimon into digi-eggs.

"It's over." Jaden looked around the room. His mother, VictoryGreymon, Agumon, and Calumon all looked at the TV stunned. No one had thought that Impmon would digivolve, especially into something as powerful as Devimon.

Jaden has expected it. No way that Impmon would just allow his partner to be destroyed or injured beyond that extent. The only digivolution that would make any sense, of course, was Devimon. Devimon was strong, fast, and incredibly smart. Perfectly capable of taking out two champion digimon.

Tai had once told Jaden of a Devimon, when Tai was a kid, that ruled the digital world, even capturing good digimon and turning them evil with "black gears", or by using the attack "touch of darkness". Eventually though, that Devimon, was defeated by TK and his Angemon.

"how... did he manage that?"Agumon looked at Jaden, from his red pillow on the floor.

"that's what I call intense digivolution." Jessie answered. She kept her gaze on the TV, waiting for Lucas's match to start.

"Intense digivolution?" Agumon said the words slowly, as if they were completely new.

"Intense digivolution is when a digimon is put under unbearably stressful conditions so that it must digivolve to meet the needs of the situation." Jessie looked gave Agumon a smile. "when VictoryGreymon first digivolved I was being attacked by a Windigomon, he was forced to digivolve to Greymon, you might not even be able to access Greymon, if it weren't for Victory here." she patted her partner on the shoulder.

"Tai did the same when his Agumon digivolved into Wargreymon." Jaden added quickly. "dad told me he did too. But he joined with Black Wargreymon to become a hybrid. Not like the X hybrids, those are normal. They called themselves StardustGreymon, he did it to beat Milleniumon... or at lest that's what they told me." Jaden looked at his mother who gave a node. It wasn't often they talked about the secret war, the return of darkness. He loved hearing the stories, how his mother met her digimon, how dad turned into Stardust, how Reaver had betrayed Milleniumon, who had been a virus travailing from body to body attempting to kill humans, and summon something called Gaiamon.

* * *

Name:

age (must be over 16):

nationality and home town:

appearance (good detail):

Background (good detail):

Personality (very good detail):

Special notes (are they a guardian, ex-rouge digidestined, dark digidestined , new type of digidestined?):

Crest/attribute :

Digimon :

personality :

intraining / rookie/champion / ultimate / mega.

NovelistOfTheSky, Dowski and I look forward to your entries.


	5. Ooz Around the Worlds

Hey guys I guess we got shut down again, so I decided to post this as soon as the site got back in motion.

Well guys thanks majorly for the Oc's, and heck if you have a good Oc you think I could use just send it in! Sometimes I just love reading them. Also the contest for Dowski, Novelist, and myself is still going on, until we get a few more Oc's. Please make sure you make these characters for "present day" digimon adventure 02 universe, only this story in our collection takes place in the future. For all of you entering the form will be at the bottom and please Pm me the character, don't just post it in the reviews!

* * *

"this is far from normal." a knight sat silently in the strange never ending black room, walls ceilings all covered in golden wiring, that could never be touched no matter how far you traveled. The knights armor was bright white, with blue stripes, his mask had three golden horns two from the sides and one from the forehead. His right arm was blue with spikes on the shoulder, and the head of a wolf for a hand, the left orange with a shield on the shoulder, and a dragons head for the hand.

He watched as thirteen screens floated in a circle around him. Twelve of the screens had different knights on them, each was looking into the thirteenth screen. The thirteenth was showing the dragons desert, an already deadly waist land. It was covered in a black goo, a strange signal had passed through almost an hour ago.

"LoadKnightmon, you will be sent to Dragon desert. I want a sample of that oz, take Craniamon with you." The white knight turned his head to the fifth screen, then to the seventh, then back to the thirteenth.

"Are you sure I need to take Craniamon? I'm sure I can collect some goo on my own, Omnimon" LoadKnightmon gave a growl. Her pink armor was glowing, on the fifth screen, in the starlight as she flew to her destination.

"You could always use help, LoadKnightmon." Craniamon said quickly, light shining off his face as well, making his permanent smile seem ominous. "Especially with your lack of talent." Craniamon gave a chuckle.

"I just need both of you there now. And no arguing" Omnimon sighed. The knights argued among themselves often, most had clashing personalities, there were a few that got along because of this, but most competed against each other, trying to earn higher favor with their master.

"yes, sir." Craniamon said quickly.

"yes, Omnimon." LoadKnightmon's voice fallowed Craniamon's quickly.

Both screens instantly turned off. Omnimon looked to the others. Most of the knights were preparing to sign off as well, waiting for the word. Omnimon gave a node. The screens flashed off one by one leaving only four on. Gallantmon, a knight in white armor with crimson details, with a long lance and shield, Examon, a red dragon-like knight with a long cannon-like lance and six wings that he used as shields, and Alphamon, a knight in black armor with gold trim and a torn red and white cape, he was the leader of the royal knights, and the thirteenth screen showing the goo.

"Omnimon, what do you think this disturbance is?" Alphamon crossed his arms. His black armor was dotted with beams of light breaking through the leaves from the canopy of trees above him. He was somewhere in the net jungle.

"I'm not sure, the goo acts as though..." Omnimon paused. He wasn't exactly sure how to enplane it. The goo was draining the energy straight out of the desert, all digimon recorded living in the desert had disappeared as well. "as though its feeding on the desert it's self. The digimon have all vanished as well, causing me more suspicion."

"The situation seems dire." Gallantmon turned away from the screen. He was somewhere in the human world, a large city with his tamer, or at lest that was Omnimon's guess. "what will we do about this? We can't fight something like this. Can we?" Gallantmon crossed his arms and looked into the thirteenth screen. His eyes glowed with hatred towards the goo.

"The Gallantmon from TAMERS said they fought something like this. They had called it the D-Reaper. If those card using humans could defeat something like this, then surely we can." Alphamon said quietly.

"I'm not sure about that, a tamer can make a digimon more powerful." Examon's red armor was covered in shadows, he had been sent to search for a Mearamon city in a large volcano the day before. The knights had feared the city had been destroyed after a disturbance was detected. Apparently he had just arrived. His tamers were nowhere to be seen, they had probably given him time alone for the Knights meeting.

"Examon has a point, Alphamon. Without my tamer I would never have been able to defeat Lepardmon, a good twenty years ago. A tamer makes a large difference." Gallantmon had left the knights twenty eight years ago after meeting his tamer, Momaru. Back then the knights had refused to invite human dependent digimon, into the royal knights. Even today most human dependent knights refuse to join, fearing that the others will turn on their humans.

"Omnimon, get in contact with the leaders of the Messengers, Guardians, and Runners. We're going to need...help." Alphamon looked away from the screen. It turned black instantly. Gallantmon, Examon quickly fallowed. Omnimon cursed to himself silently, before walking away into the never ending room.

* * *

BlackWargreymon's arms slashed with expert timing at the enemies. each time one of his dramon killers moved it took out another black blob, leaving a smear of gray or white on the gauntlet. He seemed almost as though he were in a deadly dance, left arm slash, right arm stab, kick to the right, stomp to the left, stab with the head, and send a nova destroyer into the oncoming enemies.

The creature that had been heading toward them, had ran straight past, it had gained speed as it came, and had eventually past Omnimon's maximum speed. BlackWargreymon hadn't even had a chance to look at it. Before he knew it the creature was gone, and left a ocean of black goo behind him. The ocean soon started tuning into strange humanoid creatures made of the goo. The creatures immediately began to attack.

"What the hell are these things?" Beelzemon yelled over the wails and moans the creatures made as they burst into slime. he was maybe fifteen yard from BlackWargreymon, fighting equally as hard, maybe harder. Unlike BlackWargreymon Beelzemon had no way of cutting through the enemies, he had to hope his cannon arm would smash through them. He looked less like a dancer than BlackWargreymon but kept pace fairly well. Smash right with the cannon, claw at them with the normal arm, roundhouse kick, then send a corona blaster into the crowd.

"Not sure, there's a lot of them though!" slime burst across BlackWargreymon's face, as he tore through three with one flick of the wrist. He laughed to himself, whatever these things were, they were fun to kill.

"They aren't digimon, that's for sure!" NeoFlamedramon yelled about forty yards from ether of them. He moved faster and more gracefully than Beelzemon, stab staff to the right, flick staff to left, stab forward, jump back and use ice glory. Ice glory was Neo's number one attack, Neo would jump back so that he had some room then release thousands of icy feathers from his wings to impale his enemies.

"No duh, they would be bursting into data if they were Digimon!" Beelzemon lunged forwards into a group of four black creatures. Three of them burst into goo leaving Beelzemon's wings covered. He growled and swung his cannon into another group, they left his cannon soaked in goo just like his wings.

"No, not because of that! When ever a new digimon is created I automatically get updated on it, there's no data on them whatsoever!" Neo barreled through a small group, his staff cut through them as he went, unlike Beelzemon, the goo refused to stick to NeoFlamedramon. He swung his staff in a full circle around him taking out maybe fifteen creatures. "Whatever they are though, there partially data, and partially organic. A living creature digimon hybrid, not the type were used too."

* * *

Jaden looked blankly at the screen. Lucas had won against a young boy named Dexter and his digimon Vikemon. He hadn't even needed to digivolve into Apollomon. It was a quick fight in a digital grassland. After taking a few hits from Vikemon's hammer, Lucas had Flaremon hit him with a couple of fire balls, which made Vikemon degenerate back into Gomamon.  
There was a slight knock at the door. Jessie didn't notice, she was to busy cheering on a young kid from the second floor and his Gargomon, who was fighting a older man and his Leomon. It was apparent that he would lose. After a moment the knock repeated, and Jessie looked away from the TV.  
"Jaden would you get that?"Jessie gave him a smile. Everyone seemed to be glued to the screen, and he really didn't want to watch the boy lose. His name was Dorian, or something like that. Jaden gave a sigh and walked out of the room.  
The rest of the apartment was quiet, as it usually was during the tournaments, and even the pretounaments. Most of the time the family would order out for the next two weeks until the tournaments were over, mainly because Jessie refused to cook. She had been the first tournament winner, and she felt as though that was her time to feel like one, or at lest that was the excuse she gave every year. Sometimes Jaden had ended up cooking, cleaning the house and basically becoming his mother while she was in her trance.  
He pulled the door open slowly, hoping it wasn't Mr. Black and Mr. White come back to finish their argument from earlier. To his relief, it wasn't, in fact it was someone completely unexpected. Standing in the doorway was his favorite musical performer, Zoey Kurosaki. Zoey had long black hair pined up in a pony tail, with a few red streaks here and there, her bangs were side, she had sapphire blue eyes, that were overly addicting to look at, and pale skin. She was wearing the same thing she wore up on stage a black short sleeves shirt with a red short sleeves jacket above, she had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of brown gloves, a pair of black and white sneakers, a silver pendent, and a red baseball cap with black trim and a picture of a Calumon's three triangle symbol in the center.  
After a moment she gave him an awkward questioning look. "Jaden, you alright?" she raised an eyebrow and looked behind her, just to make sure. "hello, earth to Jaden. Jaden you in there?" Zoey gave a sigh. Gaomon walked out from behind her.  
"Sorry, Zoey, you've been gone for a month, I thought you were going to be gone till the tournaments." Jaden shook his head, and gave an apologetic smile. He had known Zoey for almost ten years now. Back before Zoey became a famous, or at lest popular, rock star, which was about two years ago, she had been bullied in school, Jaden had ended up defending her and eventually was able to get the bullies to completely stop bothering her. They had been friends ever since. Zoey had even teamed up with him in multiple tournaments, they had been named Digimon King and Queen three years now. Just like Jaden and Agumon, she and Gaomon were able to digivolve into their other routs, thanks to Calumon that is. Heck over the years Jaden had developed a bit of a crush on her.  
"Yeah, well the tour ended quicker than we expected, so I thought I would stop by and see what was going on." She gave a little shrug, and walked into the apartment.  
"nice to have you back, Zoey." Jaden fallowed after her, they had done this most every year. Zoey would come by and they would look at the competition in the team tournament, which was usually less than what ether tamer wanted. But still they would make planes on how they would win what evolutions to use all the basics.  
Zoey walked past the living room, only stopping for a second to say hello and collect Agumon and Calumon, then continued on into Jaden's bedroom. She sat down on the bed and quickly grabbed a remote off the computer desk and began fidgeting with the monitor, until the pretounaments appeared on the screen.  
"What competition do we have so far?" She looked over at Jaden expectantly. She was always hoping for a good set of competitors, sadly for her she hadn't met them yet.  
"Well the only real competition I saw was a boy and a girl...Chris and Grace Bennett." Jaden scratched his chin and began thinking of what else he could say. "they have an Impmon, and Candlemon. The Impmon digivolved into Devimon, probably for the first time, and I'm pretty sure that the Candlemon could, it never showed what it changes into though. They beat a Growlmon and Garurumon with only Devimon..." Jaden's voice trailed off at the idea of fighting them, as of yet Zoey and Jaden couldn't use ultimate level digimon, so a fight against Devimon could be a losing fight. Devimon had shown more power than any of Agumon's digivolutions had, and a week is still a long time to train.  
"Okay, maybe we'll get some good competition this year." She leaned back until she was laying on the bed, then staired into the TV.

* * *

Thirty minuets of fighting passed with no conversation. The army of black creatures seemed to be never ending. After another fifty minuets of fighting there was still no dent in the crowd of them. Millions still surrounded the small camp. The three digimon were growing more and more tiered as the battle continued. Each of the digimon was covered in goo, only the tips of BlackWargreymon's horns remained their normal color, NeoFlamedramon's wings seemed determined not to allow him to use ice glory, and Beelzemon could hardly open his cannon enough to make a light. It was obvious they were going to lose, unless something miraculous happened, they were going to die.  
"You guys holding in there?" BlackWargreymon's coughed up blood with the attempt at yelling. The black creatures hadn't even touched him, and he was already beaten. He slashed an oncoming creature as it approached, there was no grace in the kill, just an explosion of goo.  
"Not really." Beelzemon was hunched over, barely able to swing his cannon at the new opponents. He would degenerate if he had to take on to many more enemies.  
"Same here." Neo barely managed to speak, his lungs hurt from overexertion. It would be so much easier of the things didn't slow them down with goo every time they beat one.  
"You know as much as I hate to say it, I wish Wargreymon where here, maybe even Emperorgreymon, and I definitely wish Warrior Strikemon gets here soon!" BlackWargreymon slashed through another group, this one consisting of five black creatures. The things were beginning to thin out a little, he could see the fire where their tamers should be waiting inside the tents, then again it wasn't like them to wait, they always helped, even when it wasn't wanted.  
An idea flashed into BlackWargreymon's head. Maybe if he could get the goo off him, he could gain some of his energy back. The goo felt like it was feeding off of him more than it was slowing him down. He managed a complete three sixty slash clearing a little area, and taking out at lest ten creatures. He held his arms above his head claws touching, then leaned down enough to see a good amount of enemies, and Beelzemon, who was now being piled on by four different creatures.  
"Black Tornado!" a small tornado made of jet black wind whipped around him instantly, he corkscrewed towards the group, goo flew off in different directions as he did so. The four beasts fell off of Beelzemon instantly.  
BlackWargreymon growled and turned, something had caught his attention. A bright light was shining from behind him. Floating in mid air was a pale blue knight digimon with a long flowing white main, Warrior Strikemon.  
"Lighting Ride!" thousands of lightning bolts raced out of the dark night sky at Warrior Strikemon's command, decimating everything in site, but somehow only hurting the creatures. Warrior Strikemon turned and did the same, causing another hundred or so to burst into goo.  
"About time they got here right, BlackWargreymon?" Beelzemon gave a slight laugh seeing the Knight digimon. Most of the creatures were gone now, only a fraction had been hit, the ones that were fine seemed to dive into the goo that the mysterious creature had left.  
"Beelzemon, you think that was the disturbance?" BlackWargreymon's voice hurt, fighting for almost two hours straight wasn't the best thing he could do, it was kinda ironic, he used to do nothing but look for a fight, now he couldn't keep it up for a couple of hours. He gave a quick laugh, but quickly stopped.

* * *

Name:  
age (must be over 16):  
nationality and home town:  
appearance (good detail):  
Background (good detail):  
Personality (very good detail):  
Special notes (are they a guardian, ex-rouge digidestined, dark digidestined , new type of digidestined?):  
Crest/attribute :  
Digimon :  
personality :  
in training / rookie/champion / ultimate / mega/ super ultimate (if needed)  
NovelistOfTheSky, Dowski and I look forward to your entries.


	6. A Normal Day

Hey guys, sorry about how long it took to get this chapter off, i wanted to take a few weeks off to spend some more time with my Girlfriend. so yeah sorry. also sorry about how short it is, i really couldn't get into this chapter, since it's basically just some filler. hope you enjoy, please review :).

Also NovelistOfTheSky, Doski, and i are still looking for a female OC that we could use in all our series! in this story she would be an adult but we would need a child version for our other stories. Please send these to me via Private Message, or Email, don't just send them in the reviews! Form will be at the bottom.

* * *

Jaden watched the clock, above the classroom door, carefully. The small machine seemed to slow down slower and slower as the school day came to a creeping end. Tick tock tick tock. The arms of the clock moved slower still, twenty minuets, ten, five, and still they moved slower. Jaden began chewing on the inside of his mouth, out of frustration.

Jaden looked to his side, Koromon looked up at him from his position on the floor next to his desk, with an excited look. The pink puff ball looked like he couldn't wait to leave his position, digimon were required to stay put and learn along with their tamers, or at lest since everyone had gained their own digimon. He had held still all day, hadn't moved in the slightest, he was simply a statue all day. He was attempting to stay on his best behavior. The tournaments were only two days away, and any disturbance, even the most miniscule detention could ruin them.

Jaden looked at the seat to his right. Zoey was focused on the lesson, nothing could remove her attention, not even the bell. Wanyamon, who was by her feet, was just as interested. Both had always been interested in school work, they especially seemed to enjoy myths Mrs. Taylor, and Centarumon told about Greek gods and goddess's. Jaden was usually able to get into the Greek myths fairly easily, especially knowing that Apollomon was based on the Greek god Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, and poems. But today was different, today they would being sparing with Zoey and Wanyamon, preparing for anything that may happen during the tournaments.

"Zoey." Jaden whispered at her, keeping his voice low enough that no one but her would hear. She gave a quick glance and scowl, as though Mrs. Taylor had just gotten to the best part of the myth, then turned quickly away, back to the old epics. Wanyamon gave a quick glance, then looked back at Mrs. Taylor and Centarumon.

Two minuets left.

He quickly took the hint and turned to his opposite side. He sighed to himself, Ian was to his other side. Ian was seventeen about five ten, he had stylish spiky black hair ,and dark brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, black jacket, black fingerless gloves black and white Nikes and a silver lion head pendent, that had always reminded of Leon Squall's from Final fantasy. Jaden had been friends with Ian for little over a year, the two got along fairly well and didn't really argue, in fact Jaden could get along better with Ian than with Zoey. The only problem, or at lest from Jaden's point of view, in their friendship was that Ian seemed to attract every girl in school, which probably helped Jaden remain single through their friendship. At first Jaden had thought becoming friends with Ian would help him find a girl, the Digimon king and the school's Casanova being friends, any girl would walk up to them, unfortunately for Jaden, they were walking to see the Casanova.

"Ian." Jaden whispered under his breath again, still attempting to stay unnoticed. Ian looked over and gave a smile, just like Jaden, he could never stay concentrated on his work, although he somehow maintained a A/B student status. His partner looked up from his curled up position on the floor. Tsunomon gave a happy grumble, his dolphin fin, or horn, or whatever it was swaying back and forth, like a dog's tail when it's happy.

"what is it Jay?" he whispered back. He glanced at the clock and grinned. It was Friday. Ian and Jaden had made it a tradition to hold a few digimon matches, then hang out on Friday night, watch a movie, eat ice cream, do whatever they wanted. Of course Zoey and a few others were added in, but they never had anyone stay in their "secret spot" with them.

"We might have to cut the matches short." Jaden leaned forward on his desk, just to give the appearance of paying attention. "Zoey and me need to practice for the tourneys. They are this Sunday. But Friday night is still on!" Jaden gave a grin.

"Good, I was thinking of making your 'queen', give you up for a night." He gave an evil grin, and looked up as Centarumon gave a glance in their direction. Jaden's smile dropped. Ian had always pressured Jaden to ask Zoey out on a date, and Jaden had always said that they were only and would always be just friends. Jaden did have a small crush on her, but still, he wouldn't risk their friendship for something silly like that. So he stuck with his saying, they were only and would always be just friends.

Jaden began to give a growl but was interrupted. The bell began ringing and everyone jumped from their seats, leaving the room faster than a heard of Mammothmon trampling their way through a city. In a matter of seconds the three were left alone, only them and their digimon, even Mrs. Taylor and Centarumon had left in the brief instant.

"So we heading to the hibachi like usual?" Ian gave a smile. He had stopped Jaden before he could release his anger, which was probably a good thing. "I'm paying." Ian's smile grew with his pride, he always had money, but rarely spent it.

"Hibachi sounds good." Zoey picked up a small shoulder bag from behind her chair and began walking towards the door, Wanyamon digivolved quickly into Gaomon and fallowed. Ian chuckled pulling out his wallet, Tsunomon digivolved into Elecmon and fallowed him. Jaden gave a quick scowl and looked at Koromon. Koromon gave a smile back and jumped into Jaden's arms.

"I don't wanna walk." Koromon said happily. Jaden reluctantly held onto him, pushing aside every thought he had to drop the pink fluff ball, and and fallowed after his friends.

* * *

Chris looked out the window of the bus, his stare moving from building to building. Impmon sat next to him playing a digimon video game on a small Nintendo hand held system, Grace and Candlemon sat on the opposite side of the isle, they were reading a book, they laughed every time they flipped the page. Chris gave a smile.

"Chris? Are we still going to enter the tournaments? They are two days away." Impmon looked up from the game, which was now paused with Beelzemon (blast mode) preparing to fire a corona destroyer at a Gallantmon, who had his shield up and ready to defend himself.

Chris paused and thought about it. Impmon had still wanted to enter even after the incident, even after being put through the pain that turned him into Devimon. Devimon could defend himself, it wouldn't be like putting Impmon in a dangerous situation not with Devimon. Then again, Chris was also a bit worried about how Impmon had acted in his digivolved state, he had become extremely dangerous, he hadn't acted like himself. It had scared Chris a bit, more than a bit actually, Devimon had terrified him.

"Chris, are we?" Impmon looked across the bus towards Grace and Candlemon.

"I'll think about it." Chris looked out the window, watching the never ending city roll across his window, just like the cheep backgrounds you would see on a cheep roller-coaster ride. The scene would always help him think, it was easy to just wounder off in thought when you looked out into the horizons. He would think about it, and eventually he would give in, Impmon usually got his way, this time Chris would give some resistance before he gave in to the little demon.

"Okay." Impmon looked away and pressed the start button on his Nintendo. Beelzemon and Gallantmon jumped to life, each moving at lightning speeds jumping around slashing and smashing at each other with their weapons, firing off blasts of energy, colliding in mid air then pushing the other away. Impmon's fingers rushed from button to button attempting to keep up with the Gallantmon CPU that was giving him so much trouble. Up B A Down Left Right Y. Beelzemon jumped back and began drawing a pentagram in the air, with his Cannon arm, the pentagram began to glow a deep red and fired a large beam of light into Gallantmon. The knight jumped out of the way and barreled forward.

"Impmon, what are you playing?" Chris leaned over to see the small screen, where the two 'fake' digimon battled. It had always confused Chris as to how Impmon could keep up with the CPU's, especially when he played on levels that Chris had never even dared. Chris was simply mesmerized, not even at the graphics or the amazing digimon that had been fighting on the screen, he was mesmerized by Impmon's three fingers which were moving faster than any digimon he'd ever seen.

"Digimon: Final Revolution." Impmon smiled, forgetting about the tournaments that would be held in only two days, focusing only on his game. He gave another grin as his Beelzemon smacked Gallantmon back a few steps, using the cannon arm.

Beelzemon rushed forward and knocked Gallantmon back into the ground, leaving a trail of dust and a ditch where the digimon's back scraped into the dirt. Gallantmon pulled himself up quickly and charged holding his lance out in front of himself aiming just above Beelzemon's chest, so it would hit him directly in the center of his neck. Beelzemon shot off three quick blasts with his cannon arm, Gallantmon continued his charge, dodging the three blasts easily as they approached, not slowing down in the lest bit. Beelzemon let out a cry that was silenced due to the fact that Impmon never played with the game volume on, and he burst into data. Gallantmon let out a mute victory cheer.

"Darn it." Impmon folded his arms and gave a pout almost dropping the game. Gallantmon was the final boss before you entered the layer of the royal knights, who were in this game a race of savage digimon who only wished to destroy, they were supposedly based on the "real royal knights". He gave a sigh and handed the game to Chris.

* * *

Trace watched the night sky of FRONTIER. He had walked away from camp only an hour ago, just to watch the sky, of course Black Wargreymon was watching, he wouldn't allow Trace to go off alone, he never had, and most likely never would. He was a bit overprotective.

It was the same as the sky back in adventure, the stars shimmering brightly, twinkling showing off, just like their digimon counterparts, Starmon. The moon pushing it's way through the sky that it's brother the sun had traveled through only hours earlier, chasing each other in a circles around the the sky, in a game that neither would win. The stars reminded him of Jaden, they hadn't showed all they could, but were still so far away, the would one day shine brighter, but for now they were pushing themselves. The sun and moon of Will and David's apprentices, Lucas and Amy, the two lovers who would always find it hard to be together, always one chasing the other, both beautiful fighters.

Trace looked over his shoulder into the darkness, nothing was visible, the desert night wouldn't allow him to see. Someone was watching him, someone besides Black Wargreymon. He knew instantly, just by the sounds of that the approaching creatures feet hitting the sand, Will.

"Will, how long have you been there." Trace turned his gaze back to the sky. He smiled.

"not long, just wanted to check up on you. You've been away from camp for an hour now, Reaver was getting worried." Will walked into Trace's view slowly, his graying hair flowing in the nights' breeze, his golden eyes piercing the night's darkness. He was wearing a pair of brown combat trousers, a black t-shirt, a black winter jumper above that with the sleeves pulled up, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. As always he looked incredibly smart, he had always been ingenious comparing to Trace, and Trace had considered himself considerably smart.

"Yeah, Reaver was getting worried. If Reaver was worried I would have heard arguing about who should come get me." Trace gave a slight laugh, somewhat to himself, somewhat to the rest of the digital world. Will and Reaver never really got along, Trace wasn't completely sure why, but they just seemed to hate each other. Both had been friends with Trace, but neither seemed to get along, maybe it had something to do with their crests, Will had the crest of Love/Friendship, both at the same time actually, and Reaver had the crest of Gluttony.

"So, what have you been thinking." Will looked up at the sky.

"I was thinking about the kids, Trace and Lucas specifically. How have your kids been, Jack and Suko?" Trace and Will hadn't often talked about Jack and Suko, they were often gone, helping Izy, or their Grandfather. Jaden had been friends with them, but they had never been near as good of friends as Jaden and Lucas.

"Their doing good, Izy is having them map out a new area in the digital world, in our universe of course." Will smiled at the thought of his children, he loved them, he loved Lucas too, he was like another one of his kids. "What else were you thinking about?" Will's smile vanished suddenly.

"I was thinking about talking with him." Trace was looking past the skyline now, ignoring the entire scene now. They had always refereed to the digimon as 'him'. A digimon made out of Black Wargreymon's excess data, and holding twelve digi-cores just like a sovereign, with room for more power left over. StardustGreymon.

"What would you ask him?" Will looked at Trace, a questioning look growing across his face. StardustGreymon knows most things that involve digimon, and is especially sensitive when in the digital world, even in different universes.

"What that thing was, and what were still doing here, we should get back to ADVENTURE, I've got a bad feeling about staying here."

* * *

Name:  
age (must be over 16):  
nationality and home town:  
appearance (good detail):  
Background (good detail):  
Personality (very good detail):  
Special notes (are they a guardian, ex-rouge digidestined, dark digidestined , new type of digidestined?):  
Crest/attribute :  
Digimon :  
personality :  
in training / rookie/champion / ultimate / mega/ super ultimate (if needed)  
NovelistOfTheSky, Dowski and I look forward to your entries, thanks!


	7. Knights and Girls

Hey guys, i really wanted to update, so i decided that i was going to write up a chapter, next one will be longer! I can say i actually enjoyed writing this chapter, it was much easier to get into, Pulse Royal Knights! who wouldn't love writing about the Knights!

Well guys, Novelist, Dowski, and i are still looking for a female Oc that we can all use for our series. (keep in mind that that character would have to be an adult during this story, that way we can use your character in other stories!) please send to my email, or Private message me! You can submit more than one character.

Enjoy and review :D

* * *

"Nothing, nothing's in sight yet." A pink knight with golden ribbons flowing off her shoulders, and a golden shield with a pink cross in one hand, said as she soared through the night sky of the Dragon Desert. She had been flying over the area for hours on end, and nothing, not a sign of the ooz.

She slowed and looked into the distance, nothing! Nothing! There was nothing! Omnimon, had sent her here for no reason, no gloop, no slime, no ooz, no sign of life, none whatsoever! Ten hours she had spent flying overhead, while Omnimon, Alphamon, and most of the others did nothing! It made her furious. She let out a sigh, she needed to calm down, Craniamon was here too, he had probably found as much as she had, maybe he had found something to make their trip worth while, some gold, maybe some ancient jewelry that could make her rich, or just look amazing! Correction she thought, amazinger! She chuckled at her thought, putting her hand to her mouth/helm.

"LoadKnightmon, Crusadermon!" LoadKnightmon turned, stopping her chuckle instantly. Craniamon was flying towards her at top speed, his doubled ended lance out and ready to be used. Craniamon's black armor glowed faintly under the moon light, his skull helm gaining a ominous presence that it could never keep on it's own, especially with those pink tuffs of hair sprouting out the sides. Those tuffs had always made LoadKnightmon laugh, but now they seemed to vanish from the picture, Craniamon's appearance, and voice seemed vital.

"Craniamon, what is it?" All humor that had been in her voice only a moment before, due to her chuckling, had vanished, grown as strict as Alphamon's, and as vital as Craniamon's had been less than a second before. She straightened out, her arms to her side, and legs together. "Have you found the ooz?" she asked coldly, hopping the answer would be no, and that he wanted to head back to the "Castle" as Omnimon had called it.

"No LoadKnightmon, I fear this is worse. I've found a large amount of data, streaming into the air, a large tomb is in the center of this 'Data Sea'. I fear it's of Gaiamon." Craniamon said, as he slowed himself throwing his legs in front of him, and coming to a stop just before colliding with the pink knight. "I've already sent word to Omnimon, he's sent Dynasmon and Ulforceveedramon, he fears they will be of no help." Craniamon's voice became more grim, sending a slight shiver down LoadKnightmon's spine.

Of no help? Did he mean they would have to destroy this tomb, one in the center of a desert where hundreds of mega and ultimate level digimon had disappeared, after being attacked by a goo? This tomb that hadn't existed just ten hours ago, after the ooz had subsided? She didn't like the sound of it even with Dynasmon and Ulforceveedramon they weren't strong enough? What would happen if that gunk decided that it felt it needed to snack on some Digizoid, pink Digizoid could be goo's favorite. She shivered at the thought.

"We are to enter the tomb, not destroy it, only see what it was made for. If we find the substance, we are to destroy it, no hesitation." Craniamon continued, answering her thoughts as if reading he could read her mind. "Dynasmon is being sent, since he is the greatest archeologist of the royal knights, and Ulforceveedramon, because he has a wide knowledge of ancient traps." This also calmed her down, only a little, the idea that the two weren't needed for fighting, only for safety, the thought still sounded bad, just mildly less so.

"Thank you Craniamon, I'll be happy to see Dynasmon again, I haven't worked with him for months now." LoadKnightmon said quickly, at this point in time she would rather stall, wait for Dynasmon and Ulforceveedramon. Whatever it took to help her feel at ease. Dynasmon was considered Loadknightmon's best friend, they had worked together on multiple occasions, and even in the other universes they were partners, he would help, he would calm her down.

"Your welcome, LoadKnightmon." Craniamon said looking away from the pink digimon. He took note of how quickly her mood had changed from bold and fearless, to terrified and weak, the fact that the goo was dangerous had probably finally set it. Well the goo wasn't dangerous for sure, they hadn't gathered there samples. Now the samples didn't matter though, Omnimon had ordered the ooz destroyed, so that is what the knights would do. Nothing would be left.

* * *

The knight sat still on his thrown comfortably one fist sitting under his chin. The thrown one of three spread out in the small moon lit field in a triangle formation. The moon lit his gold and silver lightly, allowing it to glow along side the field. It had been a long time since he had the "pleasure" of seeing his others, or anyone for that matter. He had been trapped here, in this beautiful field, for over seven thousand years! Well, seven thousand eight hundred, thirty four, to be specific. He could go further still, down to the very minuet, not the second of course, he didn't want to seem obsessed.

He smiled under his helm as a black blue portal opened only a mere four feet in front of him, causing a ripple to flow through the air, just enough so that the grass around the portal began to dance. Trace stepped into the field, fallowed by Black Wargreymon, he knew they would appear today, it went along with his prophetic gifts. His smile grew even more so as Will fallowed, he had only met Will once, and had enjoyed the visit, Will was a promising digidestand, a promising Guardian, and even greater than that, a demi sovereign. His smile grew greater still with the site of Warrior Strikemon, the digimon whom he had befriended long before the digital world had even known of the existence of humans, of course he had befriended the original Warrior Strikemon, not this young version, but the feelings of friendship had stuck, this Warrior Strikemon was as good as any.

"Ah, Welcome, digidestand of Assent, Head Messenger, My other!" The knights voice boomed, causing the grass to dance faster and harder than they had for the portal, which was now diminishing in size, now only big enough to fit a small coin in, and still shrinking. His voice was large demanding, sounded old and wise, and held a slight mid-evil European accent. "Trace, you've grown old, it dose not fit you, your soul is still wild and young, not even Jaden has taken away from this." the knights voice quieted, only slightly.

"Yes StardustGreymon. Humans are mortal, we age, unfortunately I haven't visited you in ten years." Trace looked at the old digimon, still the same as he had ever been. StardustGreymon was the size of Black Wargreymon, same armor that any Wargreymon/ or Black Wargreymon wore, only silver with golden armor plates covering the exposed skin. His gauntlets had warped around his arms, the blades moving to the back of his forearm, the bottoms removed so his hands could maneuver outside of the armor. His wings now stretched out behind him, a long white banners with golden crosses hanging off each. His feet had been replaced by golden armored shoes. The skull still setting idely on his head, the snout shortened, so that it would fit on the upper part of his head, just above his eyes which now gazed out the front of a knights helm.

"You let time get away from yourself too, my friend, it's been twelve years, four months, five days, and seven hours, since your last visit." Stardust smiled under his helm, before giving a quick waving gesture to Trace, signaling for him to approach. Trace obeyed and fallowed the silver and gold knight's silent instructions. He walked to the thrown leaving only a foot gap between him and the knight. "I enjoyed your presence when you were younger, shall I turn back the clock?" he waited a brief second for Trace's answer.

"If you feel like it, you are the one with power not me." Stardust gave a grunting laugh at the answer. He taped Trace's forehead lightly, a golden light grew around Trace, the same that took digimon when they digivolved. Trace's cloths were replaced, his brown camo sweatshirt replaced by a black t-shirt with two claw marks crossing over his chest, the same that his son Jaden wore, his combat pants replaced by a pair of battered blue jeans, his face began to change as well, it began to look more youthful, changing back to the face that had existed when he was seventeen. Stardust had de-aged him, degenerated him like a digimon.

"Much, Much better!" StardustGreymon exclaimed. He took a moment to study his work, the gray streaks had been removed from Trace's hair, the dulling eyes now filled with youthful color! The cloths were the same that Trace had worn during the Sovereign wars, StardustGreymon hadn't been of much use during the war, he just enjoyed watching it from Trace's eye. To be honest, Stardust couldn't even remember if he fought, or if Trace had taken his body, or maybe he had only been viewing from Black Wargreymon's body, to be honest, the battle had been just that intense. He laughed to himself. "You look like a digidestand again, not a whipped husband and father! I miss the old days, I had more use then than I do know. Now I just sit and rot here in the millennium field."

"Thank you Stardust." Trace replied, completely ignoring the the comment about being trapped. It had been StardustGreymon who had chosen to stay here. The sovereigns had offered the knight to join them, but he denied, knowing that to do this he would be taking Trace's and Black Wargreymon's bodies. The sovereigns still gave him the title, telling him that once Trace died he would be able to become a true sovereign a digital god!

"Of course, old friend." Stardust paused and turned his golden gaze to will. "Although, I'm very sorry Gordian of Friendship and Love, I cannot restore your youth, since yours has become all but eternal." Stardust pulled himself straight up in his thrown and pointed to the thrown on he right.

"It's fine." Will said waving off the fact he couldn't be restored. He sat in the chair on Stardust's right holding his head up with his hands. Stardust gave a nodded in approval, then pointed Trace to the third chair. Trace fallowed StardustGreymon's finger and sat down on the hard stone chair, and waited. Warrior Strikemon and Black Wargreymon fallowed their respectful partners.

"So my old friends, what brings you to my realm?" Stardust leaned back against the thrown, making himself appear comfortable. He knew it wouldn't be good, they would never just stop by to say hello, never.

* * *

"Okay!" Ian laughed as he walked several girls out of Trace's apartment, each girl attempting to get as close to him as possible. The lights were dimmed, balloons and confetti was spread out on the floor, several sets paper plates and plastic silverware were now spread out across the small apartment , Jessie stood in the doorway gesturing teens out one by one and two by two, a large cake sat on the on a table in the hall. "That was great, now girls, time to go home! We'll see you at school on Monday!" he ushered them out quickly shutting the door behind them quickly, he knew that they would just walk back in after him if he didn't close it, and lock it twice.

Jaden gasped from the center of the living room, he and Zoey were spread out on the floor, half trampled, it was never a good idea to stand in the middle of the room when Ian had a 'surprise', it usually meant you would be trampled by fan-girls, or that there was going to be a party which would always lead to Jaden and Zoey being trampled, usually by fan-girls.

"ugh. Guys I know it was a great party, but will you get up! You can't be that tired, it's still Friday, we have all tomorrow to sleep!" Ian laughed peaking in through the doorway, Jessie stood behind him, wondering how exactly how Ian could have missed the trampling.

"I thought this was to-" Jaden stopped and gasped taking in as much air as possible. "to encourage us to win the tournament" Jaden gave another gasp and sat up slowly. The hard wood floors were finally beginning to hurt his back more than the feet that had been stomping on his face three hours ago. He looked to Zoey, she was spread out on the floor breathing heavily. He extended his hand and helped her up slowly, unsure if he could even get up. The girls hadn't trampled him metaphorically, they had literally ran, walked, and stomped on him, just trying to get next to Ian. There had been the occasional person attempting to give him and Zoey their best, but they were quickly replaced by girls attempting to meet Ian.

Ian gave another smile. He had never really payed attention to the fan-girls, they had become part of his background over the years, just like the sky, they were always there. It made since Ian wouldn't have noticed them being trampled.

"You guys we need to hurry up! We haven't had the matches yet, and we need to get to the spot!" Ian ran swiftly over to his friends, hulling them up the rest of the way resting his arms on their aching shoulders.

"the girls are only going to fallow us though." Zoey said half coughing, she was more than ninety percent sure someone crushed her ribs. "they'll want you and Elecmon to marry them, Gaomon to put on a consort, and Jaden and Agumon to make some fireworks while they're busy with us." Zoey rubbed her head.

"maybe we can our run them, or out fly them!" Ian's smile grew into a devilish grin. "you do have your new ultimate levels don't you, right Jay?"

"yeah but we haven't been able to test them yet." Jaden reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. He tapped around for a moment before stopping suddenly. "Where's Calumon?" Jaden threw his arms into the air, almost tripping over his own feet as a consequence.

A loud blast pierced the air and echoed through the apartment. An attack had been fired from outside, a nova flare, GeoGreymon. Jaden ran best he could to the window, fallowed closely by the Zoey, Ian, Jessie and Victory Greymon. GeoGreymon, Gaogamon, and Leomon were charging into a crowd of young girls and their digimon, Geo's mouth still smoking. Standing at the very back of the army was a young girl, holding a little white blob next to her breast, a Halsemon stood next to her.

"Give me Ian, and Calumon is all yours!" She yelled at the building only hoping that they three champion digimon charging into the crowd wouldn't make it through.

"Of course, it's about Ian, of course" Jaden thought to himself.

* * *

"There is a new power appearing near the Dragon Desert." Lucemon looked into the dark pool of water siting in front of him, his black and white cloths shining in the light that seemed to illuminate the water. The water was showing three royal knights, LoadKnightmon, Craniamon, and Ulforceveedramon, they were inside a small tomb, their armors were cracked, and they seemed to be dieing.

A second picture appeared in the water. Beelzemon and Reaver stood silently for a moment. "We can't help, FRONTIER has been having troubles, the knights are to far away."

"Then I will send Chris."


	8. Memories, Fights, and Couples

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about the update speed...i was cought in last min projects for school, then taken out of town for a week without notice...so computer left here, then got writers block, then wasn't given the chance to stay in the house and write, then was hit with my great grandma's death...so sorry!

I hope you enjoy this chapter especially with how long it took for me to get it up! Please enjoy comment and review!

* * *

Black Wargreymon grinned under his helmet. Staying in this starry calming place always made him remember his struggles. The stars that floated above the field, one for each of his troubles, ever since he was created, or at lest that's what the all knowing knight said about them. Each blade of grass in the field represented a moment in his overall life when he had doubted who he was, what he was fighting for, filling the field even further. The three thrones, all represented the rivals he had made over the years, the main three, Warrior Strikemon, Wargreymon, and Beelzemon. These things had only deepened his suspicions that this place was made for viewing his memories.

The memories of meeting Azulongmon for the first time was what was racing through his head now. He had destroyed those stupid stones, just to find the perfect opponent. He had managed to beat the digidestand with a fraction of his energy left. He had made it to Azulongmon, but he never got his fight. Back then he had no idea that Azulongmon had the power that he did, no idea that he would fight alongside Azulongmon, and eventually serve as a Messenger, under the blue dragon. Back then all he wanted, was to be destroyed.

He walked towards Trace's throne slowly, his arms swinging, and his memories flowing quickly through his mind. Azulongmon was a good digimon, a good leader, but he tired of the memory of how he was denied his fight. He instead chose to view his favorite fight, the one that he had claimed as his destiny.

He floated above the ground smiling, his opponent only a few feet in front of him. His golden armor glittering in the sun, his red hair flowing from behind his silver skull helm. He opposed Black Wargreymon in every way, they were opposites then, there still retained some foul blood between them, but they were now for the most part friends. Wargreymon.

"Black Wargreymon, things don't have to be this way! You don't have to fight me!" Wargreymon held his arm froward, an attempt to get through, an offer of help. He didn't need help, he needed death.

Black Wargreymon began to chuckle, quietly at first, but it grew steadily. He would never need help, he would always need death, he would always crave death, or so he thought. He lunged forward, dramon killers slashing out at Wargreymon's orange-yellow skin. Wargreymon dodged to the left, the blades on Black Wargreymon's gauntlets barely scraped his skin.

"Fool, there isn't room for one Wargreymon, let alone two! I must fight, it's my way, my warrior way!" Black Wargreymon lunged again, this time his bladed gauntlets to his side, held out like wings, he would cut the golden dragon in half far before he would accept help. His bladed hands flew forward, his arms flew like lightning, back and forth back and forth. Wargreymon responded quickly grabbing the shields off his back and flinging them in front of his body, protecting him from most of the blows.

"This isn't right, Black Wargreymon, we could be friends! We don't need to fight. If we do this were putting hundreds of innocent lives in danger!" Wargreymon's voice echoed hollowly through Black Wargreymon's head. Be friends? Innocent lives? Black Wargreymon would never have friends, and there were no such things as innocents, only those who were yet to be proven guilty.

"Only one Wargreymon can leave." Black Wargreymon paused. Every muscle in his body tensed, this would be one hell of a fight. "And I swear it wont be you."

Black Wargreymon lunged again, one arm held in front of himself, he would put all his weight into this first real attack. He would do anything to start this war. Wargreymon fallowed his example lunging in the exact same way throwing all his weight behind one arm. The battering rams plowed into each other causing the metal armor to spark on impact. Both Wargreymon quickly pushed off the other giving each a small area of maneuverability. Both Wargreymon quickly closed the gap, swinging and slashing their dramon killers towards their target only for the other to block and push away the attack.

"Black Wargreymon." Trace's voice broke the memory. The boy he had met years ago was siting in the throne, not the man that Trace had grown into. Black Wargreymon had forgotten that Stardust Greymon could do that, could steal away Trace's age. Hell the sovereign could easily rewind time if he tried, or was permitted to.

"Trace?" Black Wargreymon abandoned the memory, he would continue it latter. It didn't matter anyways, he had never really finished the fight, Imperialdramon did for both Wargreymon. He never had gotten over that either. He would still lash out at the DNA digimon when he had nothing better to do. That could have been the fight that ended him. Wargreymon was equal in power back then, it could have ended both of them. No! That wasn't true, Wargreymon was more powerful, he had friends, a family, a meaning. Black Wargreymon had nothing then.  
"We need to search your memory for the black creatures." Trace gave smiled, and the field that they sat in faded to black. Black Wargreymon smiled as the lights faded. He used to have nothing, but now he had Trace, Jessie, Victory Greymon, Jaden, and Agumon. If he had anything to say about it he would soon have Zoey and Gaomon. Point being, he could easily defeat Wargreymon now.

* * *

"How long they been in there?" Reaver looked over to Beelzemon, Alex and Neo. The four of them had been waiting around their small campsite watching the fire, nothing else more they could do.

"About five hours." Alex said as he peered around the makeshift campsite. The entire place reminded him of the old days, back when everyone had been the age he looked, when he Trace and Will would sit around a campfire and talk about what they had done over the past months. The campsite was made of four tents, all only small enough for one human and one rookie digimon, each one was customized to the personality of the tamer staying in it, and a large fire, that the digidestand sat around now.

"Five hours exactly." Alex said grabbing a bag of marshmallows that Beelzemon had taken with them.

"How long dose it take to talk to an all knowing digimon? Didn't he already know they were coming to see him?" Reaver growled and looked into the fire. The most he could do right now would be watch the fire dance it's aggravating dance, that or strike up a conversation with Alex. Sovereigns know that either would be hell.

"It's harder than you would think, I know it takes me hours of surfing the data streams, just to find information about one digimon." Alex gave a sigh, and grabbed a marshmallow from the bag. He had never gotten along with Reaver, or at lest not well. Reaver was very difficult to get along with, not even Will could get on his good side, only Trace could.

"I forgot I was talking to StardustGreymon's little shadow." Reaver smirked. "If you know everything about everyone, what do you know about me?" Reaver grabbed the bag out of Alex's hands.

"Well, I know your a asshole." Alex smiled. He picked up a stick from a small pile that Neo had collected before the sun had set.

"Besides the obvious. Throw me a stick?" Reaver replied casually.

"You're an orphan, like me." Alex stopped quickly and threw one of the sticks to Reaver. " You grew up in New York, in a gang called the silver demons. You were pulled into the digital world at the age of 7, straight into the dark ocean at that. You meet Impmon there and eventually became friends. After another seven years you both joined the Messengers." Alex looked into the fire emotionless. Reaver's past, from what Alex could remember, was full of hate and fear. Not much had happened in Reaver's favor when he was younger.

"Keep going, my life sucks, I wanna see how well you know that." Reaver stabbed his marshmallow, a little lopsided, and shoved it into the fire, letting the fire have it's way.

"Well, let me think, it's been a while since I looked over your profile." Alex stabbed his marshmallow straight down the middle, and held his stick a just above the fire. "You began to teach a new recruit, Trace, for three years. Eventually your headquarters was attacked, you joined Milleniumon, and was soon after contacted by the seven demon lords, you're still working with them. You fought over in Japan during the Alpha Strikemon incident, against Magna Garurumon if I'm correct, and fought in plenty of wars since then."

"You know my life better than I do!" Reaver gave a smile and pulled his marshmallow away from the flames. The marshmallow was now burnt black, with a crusty looking outer shell. "I forgot you were an orphan." Reaver looked down at his marshmallow, a look of distaste spreading across his face.

"Yeah. I decided to look up my family, you know, see what happened after I left." Alex looked at his marshmallow and turned it over, letting the flames jump up and lick at the marshmallow. "I found out that my parents had a child after I left. He had his first kid last years."

"You ever talk to them? Not stalk on the computer like you do everyone else." Reaver grabbed another marshmallow and stabbed it through the center with the stick.

"No. I had a chance, but I decided against it. I didn't want to ruin anything or give them false hope that they could reconnect with me." Alex's eyes seemed to grew distant and he flipped the marshmallow again, making sure that the side was a golden brown.

"You have the chance. One I wont ever get, both of mine are dead." Reaver said simply. He gave a sigh and pulled his second marshmallow from the fire, it was the same as the first, crusted over with a black burnt shell.

* * *

Calumon smiled as the girl dropped him. The three champion digimon had taken out over thirty digimon in the past ten minuets, all of which were now laying in a pile behind the three. He simply allowed himself to fall down and waddled his way across the concrete, too where the three champion digimon stood.

"Calumon, are you okay?" GeoGreymon leaned down and picked up his fluffy partner. A small feeling of fear passed over him.

"Yep, she gave me some crackers when she first took me!" Calumon said, his small childlike voice filled with glee. Calumon was still cheerful even after being kidnapped, the little digimon never seized to amaze GeoGreymon, he was always happy always happy.

"I'm sure that was nice, but don't let her get a hold of you ever again!" GeoGreymon smiled at his little partner, before setting Calumon gently on his shoulder. A quick chill rand down GeoGreymon's spine. Thirty digimon all taken down, but no Halsemon, the girl that had taken Calumon had a Halsemon. where had he gone? His head twisted quickly looking for any sign of the flying digimon.

"Gaogamon, Leomon! We missed one!" GeoGreymon barely had time to finish his sentence before sharp as steel talons tore across his skull covered face, almost taking out one of his eyes. GeoGreymon pawed at his eyes instantly, making sure both were still in their sockets.

Calumon gave a shriek as the large bird like digimon swooped into the air and turned to face them again. Gaogamon and Leomon both instantly fell into a fighting stance, Gaogamon close to the ground ready to ponce at the bird, and Leomon simply drawing his blade ready to slice the bird into pieces.

"You can't beat me! Armor digimon have the same power as an ultimate level digimon, you don't stand a chance." Halsemon's voice was deep and paralyzingly. He gave a smirk and launched himself at the group. Gaogamon and Leomon instantly jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. GeoGreymon didn't move he simply continued to rub his eyes. Halsemon rammed the dragon at full speed, causing GeoGreymon to tumble to the ground.

"I think he might have a point." Gaogamon frowned.

"Well, this looks like fun." An Exveemon stood by the living room window in a small apartment. The living room furnished with only a couch and two small reclining chairs. His tail was waving slowly as a large dragon digimon fell on his back outside. It was pretty funny, such a large digimon was simply taken down with two quick attacks.

"What looks so 'fun' now?" a Stingmon peeked into the room. His red eyes giving a look of pure boredom. Stingmon was used to Exveemon's 'fun', usually a prank or something that would end up kicking him in the ass.

"A fight outside, what do you think? A quick fight?" Exveemon gave a hopeful expression, one that Stingmon knew wouldn't be denied. "We'd be helping out those poor champion digimon wouldn't we?"

"Fine, but let's make it quick." Stingmon gave a sober look and walked towards the apartment's exit. Exveemon fallowed, tail swinging haply all the way. Paildramon would have fun soon enough.

GeoGreymon pulled himself up carefully. His face was killing him, the stupid bird had dropped down and clawed at his face at lest fifteen times since he was thrown to the ground. He gave a huff as he regained his balance. Halsemon had decided to leave him alone only a moment ago, gone to chance Leomon and Gaogamon. GeoGreymon took a quick moment and looked around, Gaogamon and Leomon were pinned to the ground, Halsemon standing over them, his beak shooting up and down pecking at whatever it could.

"Nova Flare!" GeoGreymon's back arched back. Immediately flames rushed to his mouth, gathering in an orb of pure blue fire. He lurched forwards quickly sending the ball of flames hurling towards Halsemon. GeoGreymon grasped his neck quickly, the flames were hot enough that they had burnt his throat on the way up.

Halsemon grinned as he heard the sound of GeoGreymon's voice, fallowed by a whistling sound that came from his side. GeoGreymon was up and had sent an attack. Time to beat him back down. Halsemon jumped away from the two beast digimon who were laying on the ground below him, allowing the fire ball to go speeding past him. He gave a quick smile then ran towards the now helpless dragon digimon.

"Time to die GeoGreym-" Halsemon stopped suddenly. A new presence had come, a challenger. Nothing was in sight though, nothing but the three downed champion digimon, the digimon's tamers up in the apartment window, and the pile of Halsemon's downed comrades.

"Desperado Blaster!" A volley of small yellow bullets came raining from the sky. Halsemon gave a screech as the bullets slammed into his side causing him to fall over. He pulled himself up slowly, his side was in horrible pain. He looked up quickly, there floating above the ground was a large blue, black, and red digimon. The digimon was in the shape of a dragon with two guns on his waist, four small wings, and a red mask.

"Our name is Paildramon, and you are our next target, Halsemon." Paildramon gave a smug look and crossed his arms. "We'll give you one chance to leave, and keep your life."

"Why would I do that, you can't beat me! Tempest Wing!" Halsemon lunged forward quickly, throwing himself into the air. The wings on the side of his steel helm began to glow purple, he threw himself into a spin, and a small tornado grew around him. He was going to drill right through the DNA dragon.

"If you wanna play that way, we'll join in! Sting strike." two long boney spikes, shaped like long deadly swords, extended from Paildramon's wrists. He threw his arms to the side and charged towards Halsemon. The two digimon clashed into each other causing the bone spikes and metal helm to spark brilliantly, lighting up the nights sky. Both digimon fell to the ground, Paildramon without a scratch on him, and Halsemon scared and beaten, now laying on top of the pile of his allies.

"Your done." Paildramon gave a sigh and began to walk away, leaving the three champions and the Armor digimon laying on the ground. Halsemon's tamer quickly turned and ran, leaving no sign that she was ever there, besides the pile of fainted digimon. Jaden and his friends just looked down from the window with awe.

* * *

"Well, tomorrow's the day." Lucas said quietly. He was sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the moon lit forest a young women setting next to him, Apollomon and the girls digimon Dianamon standing quietly beneath the branch watching the sky. Dianamon was Apollomon's opposite, she wore dark purple armor with ribbons flowing off, she represented the moon, and the ancient goddess Diana.

"Remember to be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. The tournaments aren't worth dieing." The girl looked him over quickly. The girl had pail white skin, freckles covering a small portion of her face, and dark brown eyes that were now showing fear that Lucas would be injured. She also had long silky dark red hair, and wore a black skirt, a red t-shirt with the words "I Am Watching You!" printed on the front, a pair of black boots, a dark pendent necklace, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a black jacket, with the sleeves rolled up.

"I wont Amy, I'll be fine, and no one will get hurt. Apollomon can take out anything they throw at me!" Lucas gave a smile and wrapped his arm around Amy, attempting to comfort her and using it as an excuse to get closer.

"I know, you'll be there an entire week though, and I just don't want any accidents to happen." Amy looked up at Lucas with a frown. She was worried, he'd always come home with some sort of injury, a broken leg, a large cut, he always came home hurt.

"I'll make sure he's fine." Apollomon said a brave tone to his voice. He looked up at the tamers, his eyes showing he had no intention of allowing anything to even touch Lucas.

"Then don't let anything happen to you either." Dianamon said quietly. She gave her fiery counterpart a quick glance then looked away.

"Nothing will happen, and everyone will be fine, Dianamon. I promise." Apollomon gave a smile and both looked back to their tamers, who now sat quiet on the tree branch. The forest would stay quiet the rest of the night, no one would talk or move till the next morning, everyone would stay simply still


	9. Saving The Knights

Hey guys, I'm back and still sorry for the update update speed, and the cut off ending for this chapter. I'm kinda in a hurry today, it's my cousin's birthday ^_^;. Anyways, guys, hope you enjoy the story. please comment and review.

* * *

The endless wireframe room still remained quiet. Omnimon paid no attention to this, he simply stood at the same screens he had three days earlier, he was to busy attempting to get back into contact with the missing team he had sent out. He had sent UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon to assist LoadKnightmon and Craniamon three days ago, and still they had never sent back word of even meeting up with the other knights. Something must have gone horribly wrong in the pyramid if they hadn't gotten word back.

Omnimon cursed to himself. He couldn't send anymore knights to help them either. All the others were off on their missions, except for Alphamon who was now at the Tournaments being held in Japan as a mascot of sorts, each of the major digimon groups had sent one. Omnimon himself couldn't leave to help the knights, he was to stay and keep watch over the other knights' work.

"UlforceVeedramon, reporting from Dragon Desert Pyramid!" A broken weak voice broke the silence. Omnimon looked up at UlforceVeedramon's screen quickly, eyes wide at the sight. UlforceVeedramon stood, on the now static covered screen, his armor was broken and scratched, data was flowing from the cracks, Craniamon and LoadKnightmon stood behind him, looking as though they had had a worse time than he had. "Omnimon, Sir, somethings extremely wrong with this place. There are traps surrounding the area, each covered with a black tar-like substance that seems to slow us down even if it touches an unneeded part of our armor. It also seems to be eating away at our data in general. Dynasmon has been lost in one of these traps." UlforceVeedramon looked down for a moment before turning his sights back to the white knight.

"UlforceVeedramon? Have all of you encountered these traps?" Omnimon pulled himself closer to the screen. He needed to know what had happened to his fellow knights.

"Yes, we've each fell victim to the traps. The most I know is that we'll make it at lest another day, but we need an evacuation soon." UlforceVeedramon looked back at the others, both barely holding themselves up and clutching their armor in pain. The knights had taken far more than they should have. "If you can't get us out of here." Ulforce paused a moment. "Just tell us so we can decide what we'll do."

Omnimon just stared into the screen, not sure what to say to the blue dragon knight. What was UlforceVeedramon planing if they couldn't get out? Suicide? A last stand, against whatever it was that harmed them? Kill the others and take their data? There were to many possibilities to think of. And Omnimon had no idea which they would chose.

"Ulforce, my old friend, at this point...I don't know." Omnimon said, his voice filled with pain. He looked away from the screen, he didn't have the nerve to look the blue knight in the eye. Everything went silent and time seemed to stand still, leaving Omnimon standing powerless in front of the many floating screens. Nothing but guilt and pain was left showing on his face. He had been the one to send them he should be the one who was injured and nearly dead.

"I understand. Craniamon and LoadKnightmon will return tomorrow." UlforceVeedramon said quietly. Craniamon and LoadKnightmon looked up at the Ulforce quickly and only for a second. "They'll need medical attention upon arrival." Omnimon looked up quickly, the same way both the others had. UlforceVeedramon's face was cold and hard, showing no sign of emotion. Omnimon understood. UlforceVeedramon would get them out, but would not be returning himself.

"Of course." Omnimon nodded. 'of course' was the only thing he could think of at this point in time, that and a blessing. "Good luck...Yggdrasil bless your soul." UlforceVeedramon gave a nod and the screen went black. Omnimon simply stood still staring into the black screens.

Nothing made sense. The pyramid appeared in the desert after a large energy breach, and somehow it holds the power to defeat four royal Knights. Was this simply a contained problem or was this happening else where. Omnimon gave a sigh.

"May Yggdrasil help us all." he said quietly to himself. He gave a second sigh and turned from the monitors. "May Yggdrasil help us all." With that Omnimon pulled himself from the screens and walked into the never ending oblivion of a castle.

* * *

The corridors grew quiet as Omnimon's screen faded from the room. The three knights didn't dare speak, instead they looked into the walls tracing symbols and words carved in an ancient writing on the simple gray stone.

"What's going on?" Craniamon said quietly, his voice was cracked and broken, blood would have been leaking out of his mouth if he had any. He looked up at the elder blue knight, his eyes filled with sorrow and grief. Ulforce looked at Craniamon his eye,s unlike the younger knight's, were filled with joy. "Ulforce, what's going on?" Craniamon's broken voice held a hint of fear this time.

"It's obvious isn't it?" LoadKnightmon said quietly. She sat her back against the wall her arms folded and her head setting between her knees. Her voice was equally pained as Craniamon's. "He's going to sacrifice himself to get us out." She let out a quick huff.

"Why would you do that, UlforceVeedramon?" Craniamon looked into the elder knight's eyes. His eyes were still hard but happy. "Your more important to the Knights than we are. Why save us?"

"The Knight's could use two young knights more than one older knight." UlforceVeedramon said quietly. He extended his hand to Craniamon, Craniamon took the older knight's hand and pulled himself up.

"Thank you, UlforceVeedramon." Craniamon coughed. His lungs not yet ready to talk and stand at the same time. UlforceVeedramon nodded and turned to LoadKnightmon, helping her up the same way he had Craniamon.

* * *

Trace gave a gasp as his eyes shot open. He was laying in his black tent, blue colored sun symbols painted on the tent were glowing from a light outside. He looked around the tent quickly, last time he had awoken in a tent after seeing StardustGreymon his 'friends' had pulled multiple pranks on him. Nothing seemed to be around besides Black Agumon laying lazily, and still asleep, at his feet.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." A happy voice echoed in the tent. Will was standing at the door of the tent, his head was barely poking inside the tent.

"You always watch people when they sleep?" Trace said jokingly. He pulled himself up quickly, stretching his arms into the air.

"No only my friends." Will said jokingly as well. The two could joke around for hours. If Will, Trace and Alex were left in one room, the joking could go on for days on end. They had even tried it before, since all three had become somewhat digital they could sustained themselves without sleep longer than average people, they had all gathered at Trace's house and 'Annoyed the living hell' out of his family.

"Don't you have a wife that you could stare at instead?" Trace gave a smile and pulled himself out of the Tent. It was nearly sunrise, light barely pulling it's self over the horizon. The camp fire was dieing down only all it was now was a log with ash laying around it and a small reddish orange flame setting on top.

"Yeah. I do, but she's not around and honestly I don't wanna watch Reaver sleep, he just yells in his sleep. That and I can't watch Alex sleep, he doesn't need it." Will slapped Trace on the shoulder jokingly.

"How about next time you just use that 'link' of yours to talk to her? Okay?" Trace smiled and walked to the now dieing fire. "Wow looks like those two burnt out our smores stuff." Trace said voice still happy. He was looking down at two plastic packages that were now laying in the nearly dead fire, one labeled some off brand of chocolate, the other labeled 'stay puff'.

"Yep, just goes to show you, we should never leave them with my chocolate!" Will smiled and sat down on one of the long logs that was being used as a bench that sat in front of the fire.

"Yeah, your chocolate, although Trace bought it for us back in the last city." Both men looked back to see Alex standing at the entrance to his ten, a white tent with small ice-like mountains around the bottom and golden rings wrapping around the tent towards the top.

Will gave another smile. "Yep it was my chocolate! Trace still owes me for that ball I invited him and Jessie too." Alex gave a sigh and sat down on the log next to Will.

"How do I still owe you for that?" Trace raised an eye brow. "that was like twenty two years ago." Trace gave a sigh as well and sat next to his old friends.

"What did you guys learn in there?" Alex looked at they barely dancing flames, keeping his eyes away from the others. After spending the night alone with Reaver he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Well, we learned a few things." Trace's expression changed quickly, joy replaced by a hardened serious face. "For one, those things weren't digimon. They were some sort of data program like DigiGnomes or Yggdrasil, except these things are more like virus's. They slow down a digimon's movements. Just like emails slowed down Omnimon during Diaboramon's internet attack. So every time we touched them they infected our digimon. Second off they're protecting something near the center of the desert, StardustGreymon's only idea is a small digital pyramid." Trace's voice grew flat and bland.

"The pyramid also has an exact copy in our world, and TAMERS, and SAVERS, and almost every world in existence. Each has some sort of weird aura around it. The aura is thought to be more of those digital demons, that attacked us the other day." Will's voice fallowed Trace's, becoming gloomy.

Alex frowned. Nothing had happened like this in all the digital worlds. Occasionally there would be an attacker powerful enough to attack two or three worlds at once, but never throughout all the worlds. What could be that powerful?

* * *

"NOW PLEASE WELCOME JADEN HINATA!" An intercom rang out through the sky, filling the arena with cheers! Everything was going to begin, the tournaments were opening today.

Jaden gave a smile as the people of the arena cheered his name. GeoGreymon smiled along with him as they entered, Calumon mostly ignored it and acted cute as always. As the intermediate king Jaden would be one of the three participating in the opening ceremonies, Along side the Adult rank champion and the Digidestined rank champion. The Digidestined rank champion was, of course, Jaden's friend Lucas. The Adult rank champion had been found only last year, his name was Logan Cane, a young man with two partners, like Jaden's, Stingmon and Exveemon. Logan even lived in the same apartment building as Jaden did.

Lucas was smiling at the inside gates of the arena, Apollomon standing at his side arms crossed and a grin on his face. A second boy around the same age stood next to him arms folded and eyes shooting daggers into the ground. Logan. Logan was about 6' tall and was seemingly muscular, he had steel blue eyes and short jet black hair. He was wearing a light blue hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and plane white sneakers. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Lucas.

"Jaden, you ready for this?" Lucas's grin grew. They had done the opening ceremonies together for three years now.

"Of course. GeoGreymon and I are ready any time!" Jaden returned the grin.

"How about both of you just agree to not do anything stupid?" Logan gave a growl. The two of them had already annoyed him. Jaden made a quick mental note to himself. 'Logan doesn't like fun'.

"Oh come on, we've been doing this for three years and haven't screwed up yet." Lucas smiled and gave Logan a quick slap on the back. Logan gave a low growl and took a step towards his partners who had been standing quietly at the entrance gate.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"NOW OUR CHAMPIONS WILL MEET THEIR SPONCERS FOR THIS YEARS TOURNAMENTS!" The intercom rang out again yet again sending a tremor through the arena. This time the voice began quieting the crowds instead of instigating their cheers.

Lucas gave Jaden a quick smile and node. The three boys faced the center of the field and began their walk towards the center. Setting in the center of the field was a large platform with five thrones setting on top. Each throne represented one of the sponsors that would soon be choosing one hundred of the five hundred competitors. If one of the competitors that the sponsor chose was the winner, the sponsor's group would receive a large some of money that could be used for improvement purposes for their organization. The sponsors though, for the time being, would be providing support to their batch of one hundred.

Jaden squinted his eyes, the sunlight poring in from the roof of the arena seemed to be growing brighter as they approached the center of the field. At this point Jaden could only make out two of the sponsors, to sponsor from "The Four Dragon Kings" and the sponsor from "The Devas"; Goldramon and Antylamon. Both of these thrones were to the very sides of the platform. They wouldn't be sponsoring any of champions; only the three center thrones would be aloud to chose from the champions.

The sun's light began to die down as they finished their approach to the platform. The other thrones were now visible now. "The Royal Knights" with Alphamon on the throne to the left of center, "The Demon Lords" with Lucemon to the right of the center throne, in the center throne was Susanoomon of the "Gaia Origin". Soon all three would be choosing their champion.


	10. Update!

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in time, but I had some computer issues, along with others! So give me a week or so and I'll update four or five chapters at a time! And a new story or two :)!

Please check NovelistOfTheSky, MegaBlastDragon, and Dowski's fanfiction stories! All four of us are writing for an amazing story collection which we have now dubbed "The Networks of Destiny"

Also, check out these cool links for our Networks Of Destiny!

.com/

.com/wiki/Networks_of_Destiny_Wiki


	11. I get back, and give you filler!

Etiger sits at his computer staring into the screen. A loud scream echos from outside.

Novelist: Etiger! Get him off!

Etiger looks at Black Wargreymon who seems to be killing Novelist and Dowski

Etiger: Black Wargreymon I didn't say kill them, just keep them out.

Black Wargreymon: Fine, but Dowski is a pile of ash, and Novelist is missing a leg.

Etiger: **sigh** just finish the job...sorry guys.

Etiger walks back in to continue writing his story.

* * *

Hey guys, i'm back! This chapter is just filler! So enjoy, gonna update more chapters soon, sorry I couldn't get everything done like I said. No one will leave me alone about my birthday! Also i'm thinking of doing the intro like this chapter for every chapter, what do you guys think?

* * *

Chris smiled to himself as he moves from the open stadium into a small blue waiting room, designed to look like the ocean with golden tridents mounted from the door frame, four dark blue couches with golden trims setting in the center of the room, an aquarium with many different species of fish on the left wall, and a small desk to the left of the entrance door.

Chis was happy because he was chosen, and not by one of the lessor sponsors, but by Lucemon of the 'Seven Demon Lords'; one of the big three groups. To make matters better he was the third after the three champions, chosen by Lucemon. This was a new feeling for Chris, at his school he was always chosen last for sports, so this was a nice change of pace.

"So, Chris?" Impmon tugged at his partners pants leg. "what do we do now?" Impmon glanced around the room quickly, looking at the other tamers and their digimon before throwing another question into the air. "And why's this place trying to look like Sea World?"

"I'm...I'm not sure, Impmon." Chris answered suddenly embarrassed that he had never gotten instructions on what to do next. His expression changed from happy and eager, to misplaced and distraught.

"Um...kid? You need help?" A voice, obviously belonging to a young boy about his age, echoed from behind him.

"Sure, I could use a little hel-" Chris stopped suddenly. He was sure he had heard that voice before, he hadn't known it personally, but the voice seemed familiar, maybe he had heard it on the TV before? He turned slowly, to see the intermediate tournament champion, Jaden Hinata, son of the world's sixth strongest tamer and famous paleontologist; Trace Hinata. Chris was sure his jaw had hit the floor, it could have gone through the floor with how amazed he was.

"Are you...okay?" Jaden gave the other boy a strange look.

"Your Jaden Hinata!" Chris smiled.

"I'm aware of that." Jaden said a bit confused.

"Your the intermediate champion!"

"I'm also aware of that."

"Your being supported by the Royal Knights this year!" Jaden shuddered at the mention of the Royal Knights. The only good thing about the group was that his aunts were a part of it, being Examon's tamers.

"I'm guessing your a fan?" Jaden said the worlds slowly. It wasn't often anyone recognized him as a champion, usually due to Mr. perfect; Ian. He wasn't sure what to do, besides help the kid with whatever he needed help with.

"I guess you could say that." Chris said, finally pulling himself together.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well, my partner, Impmon, and I were confused about what we're supposed to do, now that we've been chosen." Chris smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well once everyone's chosen, they'll bring us all into the arena and assign everyone rooms, which are located under the staidum. You'll stay in the rooms until your eliminated from all of the tournament types you've entered. But we still have another hour or so until we're ready for that." Jaden looked at Chris again. He looked a bit familiar. Maybe he had been on TV?

"Thanks, sorry to bother-" Chris was cut off.

"You look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Jaden looked at Impmon then back to Chris, and something clicked suddenly. "That's right! I saw your battle during the pre-tournament. Your name's Chris Bennett, right?"

"Actually yes." Chris smiled. One of the champions knew his name, and seemed to think he was cool!

"You did pretty well in your fight. Why don't you come hang out with me in the champions sweet until they call your room." Jaden offered. Another friend to talk to through out the tournaments.

* * *

"HINATA!" Logan growled as Jaden and Chris walked into the golden four bedroom apartment that sat bellow waiting room. The champion sweet was about triple the size of normal rooms, with a kitchen, living room, and a small loft, everything seemed to be gold, or had gold trim. "Hinata, what the hell is he doing in my apartment!" Logan growled again.

"First off." Jaden said calmly. "I have a name, it's Jaden. Second you wanted to be left alone in the loft, the rest of the apartment belongs to me and Lucas. And third, don't you have a puppy to kick or something evil like that?" Jaden had only dealt with Logan for a day now, but he had learned how to deal with him; give him a smug remark and he would walk away. Lucas had learned this just as fast, if not faster, since the two seemed like exact opposites, in fact Lucas and Logan acted almost the exact same way Will and Reaver had acted; they hatted each other!

"Whatever. Just be glad I don't kick you, Hinata." Logan scowled and walked towards the living room, just as Jaden had predicted, where he would take the staircase up to the loft above, where his servant digimon, Stingmon and Exveemon, would be waiting.

"Sorry about him." Jaden said as sincerely as he could. "The last adult rank champion was a lot nicer than he is."

"It's fine, I guess not all people are friendly." Chris said calmly. "The digidestand rank champion is nicer than he is, right?"

"Of course, Lucas, is nicer, to be honest I think a Madleomon is nicer than Logan!" Jaden laughed, Chris joined in, the two of them would get along just fine.

* * *

Trace smiled as he floated out of his memories, and back into the camp. They were still in the same spot, hadn't moved an inch, no reason to move from the spot. They had called in some backup earlier, an old friend from the D.I.R.T. Days, Leya Hayato. Trace hadn't seen Leya in about a year, since a meeting where they had told the Japanese government about any strange activity they had seen in the year before.

"So, how long till she gets here?" Trace asked looking around the fire to see if anyone had moved since he went into 'dream land', no one had. Reaver and Beelzemon were still by there tent, Alex and Neo sat next to him by the fire, Will and Lightmon on the other side searching through one of many backpacks they had hauled with them, and black Agumon still sleeping the day away in their tent.

"Hopefully in an hour or so." Alex replied confidently. Leya had always made a point of being on time , she was the only one who kept the team inline, and Alex was sure she would maintain her point

"That's good" Trace said looking around the camp again. "We wont have to wait long before we head to the pyramid." Trace smiled, the pyramid was only 3 hours away by Komodomon, Leya's partner, so once Leya arrived the would head straight to the source of the creatures. Hopefully, with Komodomon and Warrior Strikemon using an areal assault they could break through the creatures without slowing themselves down as they had last time.

"Yeah Hopefully those things can't touch us this time, with Komodomon and Warrior Strikemon in the air." Alex pulled himself up off the log and stretched.

"They shouldn't be able too." A thought popped into Trace's head. They had encountered similar beings before, G-mon, there had been different types of G-mon, some could fly. "Lets pick up the camp, we're not coming back here." Trace said pulling himself away from his thoughts. "We're not coming back"


	12. End For Now

Okay guys, I know it's been forever since I last updated, but to be honest I can't keep myself focused on this story anymore, so I intend to keep working on digimon the Network of destiny's stories, but I'm going to begin work on Rise of Hybrids, which I have the first chapter as a preview on my account. I will continue this story, but only after I'm done with Rise of Hybrids! So if you want to help support this story, please read Rise of Hybrids!

Thanks for listening,

Your idiot Writer Trace.


End file.
